


The Serpent and The Wolf

by ranguvar82



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Raph, Childbirth, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, No Flaming Sword, Possessive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Raph built the Library of Alexandria, Selectively Mute Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: Once upon a time, two angels met and loved in Heaven. Once upon a time, a Seraph was Cast Out and a Principality forgot. But this is not that story. This is...another version of that story. But Love cannot be denied. A Reverse AU of Silence is Not Golden
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	1. The Star Maker and The Principality

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this is pretty much my AU of my Silence series(at least the first story) That's not weird, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two angels meet, lose one another, and meet again.

The Serpent and The Wolf

Chapter One: The Star Maker and the Principality

All the Heavenly Host was gathered together. She had told them to come to this spot, for one of Them had something special to show. They whispered among themselves, wondering what it could be. The big assignments had been handed out, and Gabriel and Michael were still puffed up about being Chosen for such important tasks.

Aziraphale stood in the back, bored out of his mind. He hated these meetings, much preferring to spend as much time as possible away from the other angels, who were, to a lot, the most mind numbingly **boring** creatures he had ever known. Aziraphale had been assigned as a Principality, which he thought was odd, considering there was nothing to principle. He tried to strike up intelligent conversation with them, but all any of them spoke about was their assignments, or how wonderful and perfect Heaven was, and...Her, it was so dull! He gave a large, exaggerated yawn, earning a glare from his superior, a stick-up-his-arse angel named Dramiel. “Pay attention, Aziraphale!”

Aziraphale sarcastically saluted and stood on his tiptoes, straining to see over the heads of the taller angels in front of him. 

“Zophiel, step forward.” Her Voice came from everywhere. The angels’ whispering became louder, and an angel stepped forward timidly. 

He was rather tall, with dark red hair that tumbled down to the middle of his back, and...Aziraphale noticed with some surprise-black wings. His robe, also black, clung to him like a second skin, and Aziraphale gulped. This was...this was a very nice looking angel. 

“I am here, Mother. What do you wish?” Zophiel’s voice was music, and Aziraphale nearly swooned. God spoke, Her voice filled with pride. 

“Show them your gift, my best angel. Show them your stars.” 

Zophiel bowed his head, then took a deep breath and began singing, and Aziraphale knew, at that second, that he would give his very essence to hear that angel sing to him, and only to him, for the rest of eternity. 

Zophiel’s song flowed. It wrapped around the angels, lifted them up, and left them dazed. Aziraphale couldn’t move, couldn’t think of anything beyond how glorious it was. God’s Voice was a dull buzzing compared to this. He was vaguely aware that tears were pouring down his face. 

A gasp from a cherub made him look up, and he cried out. Bright flashes of light were appearing in the black above and around them, and Aziraphale realized they were pulsing in time to Zophiel’s Song. They were every color. There was green, and red, and blue, and purple, all pulsing to the rhythm.  Aziraphale watched, tears freely flowing and hand over his mouth. It was beyond beautiful. It was...everything. 

Zophiel stopped singing, sinking to his knees, eyes closed in exhaustion. “I cannot do anymore, Mother.” 

“Rest, my beloved Star Maker. You have done well.” Zophiel smiled and relaxed. 

Aziraphale lingered long after the others had left, staring at the beauty in front of him. 

“You know, you could introduce yourself rather than just stare holes through me.” Zophiel said, standing up. 

Aziraphale grinned at the sarcastic drawl. “Oh, I could, but I much prefer to just admire you from afar, darling.” 

Zophiel giggled, looking over at the other angel, who gave him a wicked smile and a wave. “You’re a quick one, aren’t you?”

“Quick as can be, my dear. Aziraphale, newly assigned Principality, at your service.” He bowed at the waist, and Zophiel bowed back. 

“Zophiel, Seraph and newly assigned Star Maker. Pleasure to meet you, Aziraphale.” 

Aziraphale gave him a smile that made Zophiel’s stomach flutter. “No, I’m certain the pleasure..will be all mine.” The Principality came forward, cupping Zophiel’s chin, stroking it. “Oh...you are a beauty.  I could spend the rest of eternity just looking at you.”

Zophiel gulped. “You’re...rather beautiful yourself, you know.” 

Aziraphale grinned that grin, and Zophiel’s knees buckled. “Hmmm, I know. But you, my dear, are...exquisite, and I should very much like to...get to know you better. Much, much better.” 

“Ngk.” 

Aziraphale grabbed two handfuls of black robe and yanked Zophiel down into a kiss that made the star maker see stars. When they parted, breathless and panting, Aziraphale took the other angel’s hand and led him over to a nearby cloud. “Lay down, you beauty, and let me show you pleasure beyond your dreams.”

“How...how do you know…?”

Aziraphale sucked a kiss into the seraph’s neck. “I am in charge of the Library of Heaven. I read  **everything.** Now, hush, you beautiful creature, and let me coax a different song from you.”

And Zophiel did. 

He knew that the other angels disliked him. He had always been different, from his flame red hair, to the golden eyes and black wings. There had been whispers following him for as long as he could remember, rumors flying that he would not be an angel for long. He was too curious, talked too much, asked too many questions. He was slight, and small, and showed no interest in Heavenly politics. He had been approached only once by Lucifer, and adamantly refused to join his cause. Lucifer was far too much like the other angels who bullied and hated him. 

But Aziraphale. Oh, Aziraphale. From the moment Zophiel had looked over and seen him, he had been in love. The Principality was kind, and soft, and had a wicked streak a mile wide. He seemed to be the only one that never tired of hearing Zophiel speak, who never told him to shut up. He would lay in the seraph’s arms, listening raptly as Zophiel gushed about the newest star he had made, the galaxies that were coming to life through his voice. And one night, when Zophiel expressed his deepest fear...”I don’t know what I’ll do when my Task is done”...Aziraphale had kissed him and answered. 

“You will spend the rest of time with me, singing. We will love each other, and I will be the only one to ever hear your voice.”

And then, one day, it was Over. Zophiel’s Task was done, and...and 

And no one cared. The other angels never looked up, never noticed the beauty that had been created out of the black. Zophiel felt torn in half. He had done all that work, Sang for ages, and nothing. He was still the small seraph who would never fit in and never belong. 

Maybe...maybe this new place that God had made, Earth, maybe that would be better. It would, he thought bitterly, at least be a change from the coldness of Heaven. Zophiel flew to the edge, looking down. He wanted so badly to leave, but..Aziraphale. Would he forgive him for leaving? Would he ever understand how trapped Zophiel felt, even when in the arms of the angel he loved more than God Herself? Aziraphale’s voice rose in his head. 

‘ _I will be the only one to ever hear your voice.’_

“So may it be, Aziraphale. I will never speak again, unless I speak to you. Goodbye, and please, forgive me.” 

He spread his wings and dove off the edge. 

Aziraphale was frantic. He had looked for Zophiel everywhere, and nothing. He was considering storming the Throne Room itself when Gabriel appeared in front of him, looking smug. “Suppose you’ve heard?”

“Heard what?” 

Gabriel smirked at him. “Your precious seraph is gone.”

Aziraphale’s heart was in his throat. “Gone? What do you mean, gone? Did he Fall?!” 

Gabriel chuckled. “Nah, he’s just..not here. He left. Probably got tired of you. I know I would. Well, at least now you can get back to being a proper angel. Not that you ever were one.”

Aziraphale’s head was spinning. ‘He left me. He left me. He...’ “Gabriel, what in HELL makes you think I would want to stay here with Zophiel gone? In fact...” he leaned forward, grinning evilly. “What makes you think I want to be any sort of angel? I HATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU FUCKERS.” 

Gabriel was purple. “What are you saying?!”

“I’m saying..Fuck you, I quit. Maybe being a demon will be more fun. Hell can’t possibly be as boring as Heaven.” 

Aziraphale flew to the edge, Gabriel on his heels. “You can’t quit! You’ll Fall!”

The soon to be ex principality rolled his eyes. “No shit. I’d say it’s been a pleasure,  **Gabe** , but we both know I’m a lousy liar.”  He waved, then stepped backwards off the edge. 

**Hell, Some Time Later**

“Boss, Raph’s at it again!” Hastur came running into the throne room. Lucifer sighed. 

“What did he do this time?” 

Hastur shuddered. “He’s throwing a party in one of the boiling lakes.” 

The King of Hell snorted. “That doesn’t sound so bad.”

Hastur shook his head. “No, Sire, you don’t understand. The party is literally in the lake. He’s...under it. And I’m pretty sure there’s an orgy going on.” 

“Oh. RAPH!!” 

The sound echoed through Hell, and seconds later, a blond, blue eyed demon appeared, looking singularly unruffled. “I must say, it was rather rude to interrupt me just when I had that lovely lamia about to show me how well she could use her tongue.”

Lucifer glared at the troublemaker. When Aziraphale- now Raph- had first appeared before him and declared that “Heaven is fucking boring, so I decided to give demonhood a try,” Lucifer had been impressed with his audacity. But Raph tended to attract trouble, and the trouble increased when he was bored. “I am reaching the end of my patience with you. Some of the others want you locked away. But I think perhaps a change of scenery would be better. Go up to Eden. Do what you do best.”

“Make trouble?” Raph asked, grinning. 

“Exactly.” 

Raph bowed and left the Throne Room. Eden sounded like fun. Maybe there he could finally forget Zophiel. There was no way the angel would be there, after all. 

“Why did you leave, my love? I would have gone anywhere with you.” Raph reached under his robe, pulling out a locket. 

One night, long ago, when his love lay asleep, Aziraphale had miracled up a pair of scissors and snipped a lock of fire red hair, placing it in a locket that he had also miracled up. Zophiel had stirred, muttering in his sleep, and Aziraphale had kissed where he had cut. “Sleep, my seraph. Sleep and know you are loved.” 

Raph lifted the locket to his lips, kissing it. 

**Eden**

Zophiel sat under a tree, watching as Adam and Eve walked together, their arms around each other and Eve’s head on her mate’s shoulders. They were talking quietly, lovers’ talk, and Zophiel felt his heart twist as it always did when he thought of Aziraphale.  He wondered what the principality was doing, if he was faring any better than Zophiel had. 

Eve spotted him and they came over. “Zophiel! How are you?” 

He smiled at her. 

“Oh, that’s good. This garden is so lovely, isn’t it?” 

Zophiel nodded. 

“Did Adam tell you he saw a new animal yesterday?” A shake of the head. “Oh, well, he did. It was large, with golden fur, and it had blue eyes. It was under that tree, the one that we’re not supposed to eat from. Adam was scared, but I thought it looked very friendly.”

Adam frowned. “I was not scared, Eve, but you can be far too trusting. Zophiel’s warned us about demons. What if that was a demon?” 

“Oh, come on. Demons are ugly, right?” She directed the question to Zophiel, who nodded. “So it wasn’t a demon.” 

They exchanged a few more pleasantries before leaving. 

**The Eastern Gate, Later**

Eve pulled Zophiel into a tight hug. “We will miss you. I won’t say I am sorry for eating the apple, because I’m not. And Zophiel, if you see the wolf, do not be hard on him. He only wanted to see what would happen, and...so did I.” 

Zophiel blinked back tears and nodded. 

“Goodbye, my friend.” 

They left, and Zophiel flew up to the top of the wall to watch for as long as he could. ‘Watch over them, Mother. Please.’ 

“Well, that didn’t go over very well, did it?” 

Zophiel turned and nearly fell off the Wall. The demon standing next to him...it couldn’t be. It just...couldn’t. 

The seraph gulped, and spoke the first word he had said in nearly a millenia. “Aziraphale?” 

“Actually, it’s...Raph.” The demon turned to address the angel next to him, and his knees gave way. His hand flew to his mouth. “Z..Zophiel?” 

Words failed the angel, and he nodded. 

Raph stared. “You...you left me. YOU LEFT ME, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!” 

Zophiel gulped. “Demon. You. Fell. Why.” 

Raph stood, fury in every line of his body. “I FELL BECAUSE I THOUGHT I LOST YOU! I COULDN’T BE AN ANGEL, NOT WITHOUT YOU! I THOUGHT...I THOUGHT I WOULD STOP LOVING YOU. BUT I DIDN’T. I CAN’T.” He bowed his head, body heaving with sobs. “I missed you so much, my darling. I hoped...I hoped by coming here, I could forget you, and here you are. I still love you as fiercely as I did when I was Aziraphale. I have had to endure so many years without you, I could not bear to endure more. Please, my seraph...tell me I have a chance. Tell me why you left me.”

“Not you. Heaven. Trapped.” Zophiel placed his hand on Raph’s chin, tilting his face up. “Always love you, no matter what.” 

Raph grabbed his robe and yanked him into a kiss. Neither of them even noticed when the rains began. 


	2. You Can't Catch What Already Landed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which loyalties are stated and decisions are made.

Chapter Two: You Can’t Catch What Already Landed

By the time the first rain stopped, they were both soaked to the very marrow of their bones. Raph shuddered, pressing his forehead against Zophiel’s strong, skinny chest, breathing in the scent that he had never forgotten, even during all his time in Hell. It was star stuff, that smell, and Raph breathed it in like it was Life itself. “My Zophiel. My seraph.” He looked up into warm gold eyes. “Why didn’t you ask me to come with you?”

Zophiel looked away. “Scared.”

“Of what, my star?”

Zophiel pointed up. Raph frowned, following his finger. “You...were afraid of Heaven?” Zophiel nodded. “Why?” The seraph pointed to the demon, then made an imperious gesture. Raph frowned deeper. “Authority?” An eager nod. “You...were afraid that Gabriel might send other angels after us.”

Zophiel nodded rapidly, grinning. He began moving his hands in a complex pattern, and Raph stared more. “Star, slow down! It’s been ages since I’ve studied Heavenly Sign!” A sudden thought occurred. “Wait, why are you using Sign? Zophiel, what happened?!”

Zophiel looked down. “Swore.”

“I...I don’t understand.”

Zophiel took Raph’s hand, motioning with his head towards the garden. Raph nodded in understanding, and they flew down, landing under a plum tree. Zophiel gestured, and the water evaporated, leaving them both dry. The seraph sat under the tree, patting the ground next to him. Grinning, Raph plucked a plum and sat in his lap, taking a bite and licking up the juice that ran down his chin. Zophiel gulped. “Want some?” The angel nodded, and Raph bit into the plum, then leaned in. Zophiel met him halfway, taking the plum bit from him and biting down. Raph closed the distance between them, their lips meeting. Zophiel whimpered and pulled him closer, and Raph buried his fingers in the seraph’s curls with a moan that shot straight to the angel’s groin. “My angel, my seraph, I never stopped loving you, never let anyone else touch me the way you did...”

Zophiel slid his hands under Raph’s robe, sighing in ecstasy at the warm flesh beneath. It wasn’t as soft as he remembered-no doubt due to the demon’s time in Hell-but it was still as smooth as silk, with the dusting of golden hair that the angel had loved to curl in his fingers. Raph still smelled like he always had-of sunlight and a hint of something that the angel could never identify. Until now.

“Rain.”

“Hmm?” Raph moved his lips to Zophiel’s neck, sucking kisses. “What about rain, darling?”

“Smell like.”

Raph chuckled against his throat, then nipped at him. Zophiel’s body jerked, and the angel let out a decidedly un angelic groan. “Well, my sweet seraph, we were just caught in rain, so I’m not too surprised I smell like it. Also, I wonder if I could make you make that noise again. I have missed it so. Hmm, if I remember, you particularly enjoyed...this...” The demon’s teeth, which were now much sharper than when he was an angel, sank into the angel’s shoulder. Zophiel **howled** , and tugged at the bottom of Raph’s robe, panting and whining like an animal. Snickering, the demon waved his hand, and their robes melted away. “Better?” 

Zophiel whined, whimpered, and panted, grabbing handfuls of the demon as they rutted together, kissing with wild abandon, their cocks rubbing together. “Need...need...need...” Zophiel panted between frantic pawings. “Az...Raph, need you...need you...”

Raph shoved him down into the grass. “Oh, my seraph. Look at you. Panting and wanting beneath me. How painful it must have been, all these long years without my touch.” The seraph nodded, gold eyes blown wide with desire. “ Tell me, my star, did you touch yourself? Did you think of me and imagine the things I used to do to you?” Another nod. Raph began to stroke Zophiel’s already hard cock, earning a strangled groan from the seraph. “And when you came, and you screamed my name, did you hope I heard you?” 

“Yes...Raph..please...”

“My loyalty was and is always and forever only to you, my star. Heaven, Hell, they do not hold any part of me. You have held it all from the start. You gorgeous, perfect, lovely creature. You angel.”

With that, Raph slid into him, whispering words of love and devotion that Zophiel hadn’t heard in ages. Her, but he had nearly forgotten how wonderful it felt to be filled like this, to feel Raph’s skin against his own, his breath hot, the thickness and length of him. The demon’s hand, hot and burning, wrapped around the angel’s cock, pumping. “I never let anyone touch me in Hell...never touched any of them, I teased, and tantalized, and tempted...but nobody in this universe is allowed to touch me but you, my star...touch me...”

And Zophiel did. He slid a hand between them, stroking and caressing every bit of the demon he could reach. He sucked a bruise into Raph’s neck, earning a groan from the former principality. “My demon...”

Demon. Raph was a demon. Zophiel knew he should feel different about him now. Demons were evil. Demons were the enemy. If Zophiel was anything approaching a good angel, he would have smited Raph the minute he sensed a demonic presence on the Wall. But this wasn’t any demon. This was  **Aziraphale.** Or Raph, as he was  calling himself. This was the love of Zophiel’s life, and even as a demon, he still radiated so much love for the seraph that Zophiel was nearly dizzy with it. He pressed a hand to the demon’s chest, feeling the cool metal of the locket. Zophiel had noticed it when Raph vanished their robes, but at the moment was far too occupied with giving his demon as many orgasms as possible(something Raph was also quite diligently attempting). 

They climaxed together, their cries echoing through the garden, startling birds into flight. Raph collapsed on top of Zophiel, panting. “Oh, my seraph, I had nearly forgot how good it was with you.”

Zophiel snorted, and Raph snickered, kissing his chest. “Okay, so maybe I hadn’t.” 

The seraph nodded once, then ran his finger along the chain holding the locket. Raph sighed. “Your hair. That’s what’s in the locket. I cut a piece of your hair a long time ago. I wanted...that way, even when you were off making stars, I always had you close to my heart.” He sat up, staring into the gold eyes he loved so much. “I’ve never removed it, not even once. I love you beyond all things, my star. My angel.” 

Zophiel placed his hand over the locket, eyes bright  with unshed tears . “Shouldn’t love you. Demon. But...still you.” 

“Oh, my sweet seraph. Changing what I was does not change who I am.”  He placed his hand over the angel’s. “My darling, what is behind those eyes of yours? It cannot be guilt, can it?” 

Zophiel nodded, tears brimming. ‘My. Fault.’ He Signed slowly. ‘You. Fell. My. Fault.’ 

“Oh, my star, no. Never. In truth, I probably would have Fallen either way. I never belonged in Heaven. Neither of us did. I foolishly thought I would fit better in Hell, but that was just as Heaven was. But maybe, we can make this our home.” 

“Garden?” 

Raph shook his head. “No. Earth. I’d rather like to see how Adam and Eve prosper. See how they make use of...err...” Raph suddenly blushed. Zophiel gave him a look. “Oh, don’t look at me like that! I couldn’t help it, after all it was my fault that they had to leave, and she was so nice to me in my wolf form, she gave me a belly rub! Me! And it’s not like it’s, you know, the hellish stuff, and I made sure to put it in something safe, and I showed her how to feed it, and...”

“What.”

Raph sighed. “I...might have given them some of my demonic fire. Just so they could keep warm!” 

Zophiel blinked, then grinned, then laughed. Raph shoved his hand in his face. “Hush, you.”

The seraph giggled. “Wolf?” Raph nodded. “Show?” 

The demon’s body shimmered, and a gold furred wolf with blue eyes stood before the seraph. Zophiel scratched him behind the ears, and Raph leaned in. “That feels quite lovely, my dear.” 

“Soft.” 

“Hush, you fiend. I am a demonic wolf.” He let his eyes glow, and Zophiel snorted. “You snake.” 

Zophiel giggled. “Not just. Learn new trick. Watch.” He stood, spreading his wings wide, then gestured. Raph gasped(as best as he could in his wolf form) at the huge black bird that appeared. 

“What are you?” 

“Am Crow! Crowley!” The bird-Crowley-rasped. Zophiel shifted back, grinning. “Crowley. Me.”

“I think I prefer Zophiel.” Raph said dryly, also changing back. “Now, shall we leave this place and see what’s beyond the walls?” 

The seraph nodded, and together they flew over the wall and towards the horizon, ready for whatever lay ahead. 

**The Throne Room of Hell**

“What do you mean, he’s not coming back?” Lucifer glared at the messenger demon. 

“Uh...as per your orders, my liege, we appeared before the demon Raph and conveyed your orders that he was to return to Hell due to the successful tempting of the humans. He ripped out my companion’s throat and told me to tell you, and I quote...’ the demon gulped. 

“What did he tell you?” 

“Tell that fucker that I will never again set foot in his kingdom, and if he keeps sending emissaries after me I will send them back in pieces. Lucifer knows what I can do. He would be best to leave me be.” 

Lucifer was about to say something when Beelzebub, who was sitting on a smaller throne next to his, spoke up. “Perhapz thiz izz for the bezt, My Liege. Raph wazz too much trouble.”

“You are right. Messenger, you may go. Beelzebub, even though Raph will no longer come to Hell, he is still one of us. We should keep a close watch on him, don’t you think?” 

“An excellent idea, Zzire.” 


	3. A Paradise of Our Own Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Zophiel may not be in Eden anymore, but they will make a paradise of their own.

Chapter Three: A Paradise of Our Own Making

An angel and a demon stood, invisible, inside a crudely erected shelter of tree limbs. Eve lay on soft grasses that Adam had gathered. She grasped her husband’s hand, screaming. Her child was coming into the world.

Zophiel hummed a song of blessing under his breath, pouring everything he had into lessening the pain of childbirth. Raph watched, fascinated and more than a little disgusted, as more blood than he had ever seen before seemed to come from the tiny mortal below him. “Is it over yet?” He asked, covering his face.

A sharp cry sounded through the shelter, and Eve fell back, panting. Adam gathered up the squawling newborn-a boy, and cleaned him with water gathered from the nearby stream(miracled there by the angel) drying him off with soft grasses before pressing him into Eve’s arms. She took him with a tired smile. “Oh, Adam, he has your eyes! What shall we call him?”

“Cain.” Adam replied, tracing a line down his son’s downy cheek. “His name is Cain.”

Eve kissed the tiny head, then turned and stared right at the spot where Zophiel and Raph stood. “I know you two are there. We may have left Her favor, but I can still sense you. Please, come and meet my son.”

Zophiel stepped forward, smiling, and knelt next to the bed of grasses, staring open mouthed at Cain. He made a gesture to indicate how small he was, and Eve laughed. “Yes, he is very small. I will need much help watching over him. Will you and...the other one, will you help?” Zophiel nodded, looking over at the still invisible Raph, who made a face and shook his head. Zophiel glared. Raph crossed his arms and looked stubborn.

Zophiel blinked, then looked guileless and innocent, lip out. Raph’s face twitched, and he threw his hands in the air, becoming visible. “My star, you are playing dirty.”

‘You love it when I’m dirty, Wolf.’

Raph ran his hands through the fiery curls, grinning. “Hmm, I do. So, Eve. Let’s see this creature you just pushed out.” He came over, giving Cain an appraising glance. “Very mottled, isn’t he? Looks like a lizard. And why’s the head flapping about? And can you stop him yelling?” Raph blinked as Eve placed Cain’s mouth on her breast. “Err...”

“It is to feed him. He was hungry.”

Raph frowned. “And how did you know?”

Eve smiled. “I just...knew. There was a voice, inside, telling me that this is what I must do. Would you care to hold him?”

“Oh, well, that’s not, I mean, well, not really, and...” Eve detached Cain and pressed him into Raph’s arms. The demon held him out from his body, grimacing. “Errr, yes, fascinating, very small, uh, Zophiel be a dear and take this...small thing, would you?”

Laughing silently, Zophiel took Cain, holding him close. Large brown eyes blinked up at him, and the baby reached for a lock of curly hair. Raph blinked, feeling a strange fluttering in his chest at the sight. “You um...you look very comfortable with him, darling.”

‘Am. We watch him?’

Raph smiled. “Of course. We’ll watch them. After all,” he said, grinning like a demon, “they’ve got to learn right from wrong, and who better than an angel and a demon?”

Cain grew up a healthy, boisterous boy, and when he was three, Eve gave birth once again, to another boy she named Abel. Cain and Abel grew up very close, with hardly any quarrels between them.

Until one day. Cain, hoping to curry God’s favor, built an alter and placed the vegetables he had been growing in a pile on it. Abel saw what he was doing and decided that he wanted to pray too, but he had no vegetables. All he had was his sheep. And so he took a lamb and spilled her blood on his own altar.

“So who do you think, darling? Cain or Abel? Who will get Her favor?” Raph asked, watching the two boys from the tent that they lived in. Zophiel, who was lying on a bed of animal furs and quite out of breath from a very nice and vigorous session of marathon sex, shrugged. Raph turned and smirked at him, gliding forward with a smile that promised decadence. “Oh, my lovely seraph, look at you. Panting and debauched, so wanton.” He slid up the angel, pressing kisses into every inch of exposed skin. “I do so love you, you know.”

Zophiel nodded. ‘Love you.’

Raph settled into his arms, head resting on the seraph’s shoulder. “Darling? You know that word that Eve calls Adam sometime?”

‘Calls him lots of words.’

Raph lightly smacked his shoulder. “Oh, you. You know. The...husband! That’s the word. Husband.”

Zophiel felt a strange fluttery feeling. It was almost like he was flying, but he was lying down. ‘What...bout it?’

Raph blushed, actually blushed, and Zophiel’s fluttery feeling grew bigger. “Well, it’s obviously a term of, well, love, and perhaps...you could call me husband?”

Zophiel nodded, and Raph kissed him. “Oh, lovely. Now, my star, if you would do your husband the great favor of fucking him until he’s bow legged, I would be most grateful.” The demon cackled in glee when Zophiel pounced, pinning him beneath his long body. “Ohh...yes, my darling...”

“WHAT DID YOU DO?! CAIN, WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

Raph jerked his head around. “That sounded like Eve!” There was a loud commotion outside the tent, and Cain came stumbling in, eyes wide in shock and covered in blood. “Cain, what?”

“I...I didn’t mean to do it! I was so angry, and Abel… he was smiling, and laughing, and I couldn’t stand that he got Her Favor and I didn’t, and...there was a rock...and I picked it up, and Abel...I hit him, I just wanted to scare him, hurt him a little bit, but then he fell over, and there was so much blood… and...” the boy fainted. Zophiel and Raph looked at each other. “Watch him, my star. I’ll go find Abel.” Zophiel nodded.

It didn’t take the demon long to find Cain’s brother. Abel was lying by his altar in a heap, head almost caved in. Eve knelt next to him, wailing. “Eve?”

“Oh my son, my son, my baby, he’s killed him! He’s dead!”

Raph started to answer when a Voice came from everywhere. He gagged, dropping to his knees and covering his ears to block out the Holy Sound of Her.

WHERE IS THE BOY, CAIN? BRING HIM BEFORE ME.

Zophiel emerged from the tent, Cain in his arms.

SET HIM DOWN, ZOPHIEL. HE MUST HEAR MY DECISION. Zophiel gulped, but gripped him tighter, shaking his head.

“It’s..okay, Zophiel.” Cain stood. “I am here.”

YOU HAVE KILLED YOUR OWN BROTHER. FOR THIS, I SEND YOU INTO EXILE. NO MAN IS TO HELP YOU, BUT NONE WILL HURT YOU. I WILL PLACE A MARK UPON YOU. SAY YOUR GOODBYES, CAIN. YOU MAY NEVER AGAIN SEE YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER.

“ _ **HOW DARE YOU!”**_ Raph screamed to the sky. _**“HE MADE A MISTAKE! HE DIDN’T MEAN TO DO IT, AND YOU ARE SENDING HIM AWAY TO DIE OVER A MISTAKE?! FUCK YOU!”**_

A massive bolt of lighting came from the clear blue sky that would have turned Raph to atoms had not Zophiel tackled him out of the way. “Let me go, Zophiel! I have more to say to that bitch!”

Zophiel clamped his hand over the demon’s mouth, glaring at him. ‘Shut. Up. She. Kill. You.”

“I don’t care!”

Zophiel blinked, then shoved him away and stood, signing so fast that Raph could only decipher one or two words. ‘Don’t care, me matter...love you...die without...foolish selfish demon!’ He turned and stalked away. Raph gasped and ran after him.

“Zophiel, no! Wait!” The seraph stopped, still facing away from Raph. “Darling, look at me?” Zophiel turned. Raph cupped his face in his hands, staring into the gold eyes. “My star, I am sorry. You are right, I am a foolish, selfish demon. I thought only of myself. I cannot lose you, not when I thought for so many years that you were gone.” He looked over his shoulder at the grieving mortals. “I think...perhaps it would be best if we left them for a bit. They need to grow.”

Zophiel nodded. ‘Where?’

Raph spread his hands out. “Anywhere, so long as we are together. We will make a paradise of our own.”

ZOPHIEL, MY STAR MAKER. I HAVE MISSED YOU.

Raph growled at the Heavens. “He’s not returning! You can’t make him!”

Laughter came from everywhere. BE AT PEACE, AZIRAPHALE. OR RAPH, AS I UNDERSTAND YOU ARE CALLED NOW. I HAVE NO WISH TO MAKE HIM RETURN. NOR AM I GOING TO PUNISH YOU. YOU ARE TWO HALVES OF A WHOLE. STAR MAKER AND SCRIBE.

“Scribe? I was a Principality.”

YOU WERE PUT IN CHARGE OF THE LIBRARY OF HEAVEN. HAD YOU NOT FALLEN, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN GUARD OF THE EASTERN GATE OF EDEN. YOU FELL BEFORE YOU COULD TAKE UP DUTIES AS A PRINCIPALITY. YOU ARE A SCRIBE. THE WRITTEN WORD IS YOURS.

“But I’m a demon!’

THAT DOES NOT CHANGE THINGS. IT IS INEFFABLE.

Silence fell. The angel and demon looked at each other. Raph grinned.

“Well, if that is true...I wonder how well the humans would take to erotic poetry. I seem to remember reciting some to you.”

Zophiel giggled. ‘You teach me?’

“To write? You...can’t?”

Zophiel shook his head. ‘Read too. Never had to, making stars. Teach me?’

Raph came over and kissed him soundly. “Of course, my star. Of course.”

**Years later, in Ancient Egypt**

“Zophiel, darling, you won’t believe what the humans have invented. I had the silversmith make us a pair!” Raph said, coming into the house they lived in. Zophiel looked up from the piece of papyrus, his nose stained with ink, and Raph felt, as always, a surge of love so strong it made him gasp. “Have you been writing?” 

Zophiel shook his head, blushing. Raph smiled. 

“What are you up to, my seraph?” Still blushing, the star maker pushed the piece of papyrus over. Raph took it, gasping. “You...drew me?” The picture showed the demon asleep, white wings spread out and a peaceful smile on his face. He looked like the angel he had been long ago, save for the heavenly aura that all angels had. A sheet covered the bottom half, and one hand rested on his chest, holding a quill and papyrus. The other was over his head, the fingers curled. “Oh, my beautiful seraph...”

Zophiel pulled him close and kissed him. ‘Love you.’ He cocked his head. ‘What’s that?’ 

“Oh! Yes, well, the humans have come up with something called wedding rings, and they’re meant to be worn by people who are married, and well, I went to the silversmith, and had him make me a pair...” He opened his hand, showing the two silver rings. “Umm...see, yours has musical notes, since you’re the Angel of Song, and since I’m a scribe, mine has quills, and...well, you wear it on your left ring finger, and well...would you?” 

Zophiel nodded. ‘On one condition.’ 

“Anything, my star.”

The seraph blushed. ‘Thinking about changing. Trying female form. Would that be...’

“YES!” Raph blurted out. Zophiel smiled, and Raph watched, eyes growing darker and darker with desire, as she changed. 

‘Okay?’ Zophiel asked. Raph, mouth too dry to speak, nodded. She giggled and held out her hand. ‘Ring, please.’ 

Ring? What ring? What was this gorgeous creature talking about? Oh. Right. That ring. The demon, still blindsided by how breathtaking she was, slipped the ring onto her finger, then Zophiel slipped Raph’s ring onto his. “My darling?” 

‘Yes?’ 

“There is another human tradition that we are both very much in favor of. The wedding night.” 

‘Been married since Eden.’ 

“Well, then how about we go upstairs and don’t come out again for...a month?” Zophiel laughed as Raph swept her up. “Yes, I think a month will do.” 

It turned out to be a month and a half. Raph couldn’t help himself. It was the breasts, he was sure. They were rather nice, and Zophiel made such lovely sounds when he sucked on them. And the very nice bit in between her legs. So warm, so tight. The sounds she made when he was inside were even better, and she tasted like the stars she made. 

Buried inside her warmth, murmuring words of love against her skin, Raph knew for certain that this was paradise. 


	4. Through Fire And Flood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through fire and flood, they will always be there for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my life blood!

Chapter Four: Through Fire And Flood

Raph knew something was going on. He had been watching that mortal, Noah, for days now. The man was building a boat in the middle of the goddamned desert. There wasn’t even the smallest hint of water for hundreds of miles, and yet here he was. Boat building.

It was a huge one, too. Looked like it could hold a lot of people. Maybe the man had cracked and decided that building a giant boat in a desert was something he had to do.

The demon skulked around the edges of the construction site in his wolf form, his ears picking up snatches of conversation from the locals. “Crazy man! Says God told him to build the ark, said that it would keep him and his family safe, what a crackpot! Ha ha ha!”

Frowning(an expression that looked very odd on a gold furred wolf) Raph turned and loped back to the hut he shared with Zophiel. He was halfway up the lane when he noticed a light coming from the hut. A rather...Heavenly light. Zophiel never turned on his Aura out of compassion for his husband, Raph knew. Someone was in the hut. Someone from Heaven. Raph lay down on his belly and sneaked down the path to the back of the hut, where a small opening served as a window. He lay underneath, ears straining.

“Did you think we wouldn’t find you?” Gabriel. Raph felt a demonic growl rise up, but he clenched his jaws shut. If he was found, he’d be smote right back to Hell. The last thing he wanted was to leave Zophiel alone. “You’re still an angel, sunshine. Turning off your aura doesn’t mean you can’t be found.”

“Not that you’re much of an angel to begin with.” Sandalphon’s voice. Raph remembered him far too well. He was a bully, a cats-paw for Gabriel, and had always picked on Zophiel. “We’ve heard about you and the demon. It’s disgusting. You don’t **honestly** think that thing loves you, do you? Demons can’t love, Zophiel. They’re not capable of it.”

“Oh, look at his face! We touched a nerve, didn’t we! Look, Zophiel, this silent treatment shit has gone on long enough. We all know you can still talk. So, I’m going to give you a chance. Come back to Heaven. We’ll reinstate you in the choir, where you were before! Remember? Voices raised in praise of Her? Being among the Host? Don’t you want that again?”

Raph shifted to his human form and carefully stood so he could look into the window. Gabriel and Sandalphon were flanking Zophiel, false smiles on their faces. His angel was sitting on their bed, knees up to his chest and a lost, haunted look on his face. He was shaking his head over and over, and his entire body was trembling.

“Last chance, Zophiel. Either you come with us now, or we will drag you back. You can’t fight both of us. What’s on this earth that’s so important, anyway?” Gabriel asked, pretending to act concerned. “The humans? They’re going to be gone soon. Same with the animals. Same with everything.”

Zophiel looked up sharply. Gabriel grinned, and Raph wanted to run into the room and rip that sanctimonious bastard’s head off. “Not being in Heaven, you miss the memos. God’s going to send a great rain and flood the earth. Wipe out everything. Clean slate.” Gabriel pretended to look contrite. “Of course, that means that demon of yours will no doubt be wiped out too. I hear he’s made quite the bad impression on his bosses in Hell. I would guess it would take a **real** long time for him to find another body. But if you renounce him, take that...disgusting bit of jewelry off and resume your duties as an angel, I could...arrange for him to be returned to Hell just until the Flood is over. Of course, he would be rehabilitated, made to forget you ever existed, and you would be given a new assignment. What’s your answer?”

Zophiel looked at his ring, then at Gabriel. Raph’s heart was in his throat. The seraph stood, facing the archangel, then took a deep breath and punched him in the face as hard as he could. Gabriel cried out in shock and rage.

“You little fucker! Fine! If that’s how you want it, we’ll drag you back to Heaven ourselves! Sandalphon, grab him!”

Zophiel shifted into his crow form, flying out the window and right into Raph’s arms. The angel cawed frantically, unable to see anything in the dark. “Star, it’s me!” Raph whispered fiercely. Zophiel stopped struggling. “We need to get out of here! The ark! They’ll never look for us there, and they wouldn’t dare destroy it! I’m going to change into my wolf form. Ready?”

A feeble caw was the answer, and Raph shifted. “Hold on, my star.” Zophiel dug his talons into Raph’s fur. The wolf began loping down the path towards the ark, which was already being filled with animals. Raph bobbed and weaved in between the lines, doing his best to avoid being seen by the humans. Luckily, Noah’s family was too busy loading the ark to notice the wolf that sneaked on board with a crow riding on its back. The other humans were gathered around the ark, laughing and jeering.

Raph found a hiding spot deep in the hold, shifting back to his human form. Zophiel went from crow to serpent, coiling himself around the demon. Raph could feel him trembling. “I’ve got you, Star. You’re safe with me.” He stroked the scales. “Zophiel? You know...you know what Gabriel said was a lie, right? I promise with all my black soul that I love you.” A squeeze. “Oh, good.”

The demon looked up at the sound of rain hitting the ark. “It’s starting. Oh, Zophiel...how could She do this? This isn’t merciful. This is something Hell would do.”

“Children.” Zophiel’s voice was thick with tears. “Ssshe’s drowning them.” The angel shifted to his human form, still wrapped around the demon. Hot tears were pouring down his face, soaking into Raph’s robe. The seraph pressed his hand against the demon’s chest, fingers moving. ‘Innocent. They don’t deserve this.’

“No, my star, they don’t.” Raph could hear the rain getting harder, and underneath it, the sounds of fists banging on the ark, and cries and screams for help. But the demon knew there was no help coming. Gabriel and Sandalphon had, he fervently hoped, gone back to Heaven. Not that they would help the humans anyway. That would be disobeying.

The ark was floating now, and the cries and screams outside were stopping. Raph didn’t want to think about why. Zophiel had changed back into his serpent shape and was coiled around him, eyes dull. Raph ran his hands along the angel’s back. Even as a snake, his star was beautiful. He had golden scales, but deep in the gold was red and black. “My seraph, you are the most beautiful of Her creations.”

Raph wasn’t sure how long they floated. The hold was dark, but it was warm and dry. Zophiel remained a serpent, never once letting go of his demon. Raph passed the time by telling stories, wishing that he had his stylus and tablet.

Then one day, the ark stopped. Raph stood, Zophiel draped over his shoulders, and went to a small window in the ark. “Zophiel, we’ve hit land!” The serpent looked. “It’s over.”

So jubilant was the celebration upon reaching dry land that nobody noticed the golden haired man that strolled off the ark with a very large snake draped over his shoulders. Raph waited until he was far enough away from the mortals before speaking. “Will you...stay like this?”

Zophiel slithered off him, shifting into a human shape. Raph tilted his head. His star wasn’t quite a man, nor a woman. They were, he realized, a rather tantalizing combination of both. “You look beautiful, my seraph.” Zophiel blushed.

‘Trying new thing. You like?’

Raph grinned. “Very much. Now, we have just spent a bloody long time in the hold of a great big boat, having to be quiet to avoid discovery. What should we do now?”

Zophiel looked thoughtful, wrinkling up their forehead, then grinned. “Fuck.”

Raph’s entire body lit up in demonic glee. “That is the best idea I have ever heard.” He shoved Zophiel onto the grass, snapped their clothes away, and pounced, kissing him with every ounce of pent up passion. Zophiel kissed back just as hard, their hands touching every inch of hot, demonic flesh. Raph scratched a line down the angel’s chest, fingers tracing their inner thighs. “Zophiel, my dearest darling, if you are a combination of male and female right now, does that mean?”

Zophiel giggled and placed Raph’s hand on their hard cock, then guided him further. The demon’s face lit up. “Oh, you beauty. I am going to **enjoy** this.”

Zophiel wrapped a hand around Raph’s throbbing cock and pumped upward, eliciting a choking cry from the demon. “Me too.”

“Wicked angel,” Raph panted, diving in for another kiss. As he began fucking his spouse in earnest, he hoped with all his black soul that Zophiel’s screams of pleasure were burning Gabriel’s ears. “Mine, only mine, never Heaven’s, only mine, my wicked angel, my seraph, my Star.”

Zophiel couldn’t speak. The pleasure that Raph sent through them every time they made love was all encompassing, drowning out everything. It was beyond pleasure, beyond ecstasy. It was life. Zophiel would never get enough of it. Never get enough of **him.** They loved him more than God Herself.

Their demon. Their **husband.**

**Alexandria**

Raph smiled widely, looking over his collection. Over the centuries, he had amassed quite a large one. The humans had discovered writing rather quickly, and as the Demon of Letters, all things written were in his purview. He had scrolls, both ancient and modern, bits of papyrus, tablets, clay and stone, as well as several very nice animal hides. All neatly displayed and cataloged. Raph might be a demon, but he was a well organized one. The library was the most well known building in Alexandria, and humans flocked to it. To the mortals, Raph was simply an eccentric man who dressed extravagantly, spent an inordinate amount of money in the finest restaurants and taverns, and was always seen with a tall redheaded woman on his arm. The woman was dressed in the latest fashions, her hair done up in the most popular style. She never spoke a word, but the locals had heard Raph call her ‘Zophiel.’ She was shy, but polite, and always seemed to have a smile for the children.

Raph wandered among the shelves, fingers tracing the contents. He knew every detail of what they contained. The demon wasn’t sure if it was because he was a scribe or if it was simply something to do with him. He recalled a time in Heaven’s library. A scroll had, somehow, gotten lost, and the assistant librarian had been frantic because it was that exact scroll that Gabriel had been searching for. Aziraphale had assured him everything would be fine, marched into Gabriel’s office, and recited the scroll word for word.

Something landed on his shoulder. Raph smiled, looking over at Crowley. “Hello, my bird. Did you miss me?” Crowley nuzzled him with his beak, then hopped off and stood in front of Raph. The demon kissed him. “What is on your mind, my darling?”

“Crowley.”

“Hmm?”

Zophiel gulped. “Don’t want to be Zophiel. Too...easy to find me. I want to be Crowley.” The angel looked down. “Is okay?”

Raph placed his hand under Zophi...no, Crowley’s, chin, lifting his head up. “Is this because of what happened to you in Heaven ?” Crowley nodded, tears in his eyes. Raph stroked his cheek. "They never understood the beauty of you or your creations, did they?" Crowley shook his head, eyes bright as he looked at the only one who had ever understood. “I will call you whatever you wish, my Star. My Crowley.”

Crowley grinned in relief. “Kiss me again.”

Raph obeyed happily. This was paradise, he thought. Surrounded by the sum of human knowledge, an angel in his arms. He led him over to a couch, pulling them both down. “My dearest seraph. I could spend eternity kissing you and never tire. You are the most delicious thing.”

“Better than oysters?” Crowley asked, a teasing tone in his voice. Raph laughed.

“Yes, my sweet. Better even than honey wine.”

Crowley grinned and reached inside his robe, pulling out a stoppered vial filled with a golden liquid. “Raph...” he waved it, and the demon gawked.

“That’s not...”

“Uh huh.”

“Gimmee!” Laughing, Crowley pressed it into his hands. Raph popped off the stopper, taking a large swig. “Oh, my dear, you got the **good** mead!”

“Duh. Share!” Raph laughed and passed the vial back into Crowley’s hands.

They were pleasantly smashed by the time they finished. Not wanting to walk home(not that they could), Raph snapped his fingers and transported them to their villa. “Y’know...HIC...is a wunnerful inve...inv...thing the mortals came up wif. Wine. Booze. Gr..ing...inge...smarts.”

Crowley could only nod in agreement. He collapsed onto their bed, staring up at the ceiling, smiling goofily. Raph laid next to him, kissing his bare chest. “Tired. Go ‘sleep.”

Crowley yawned, snuggling up to the demon.

The next morning, they learned that having hangovers was not fun. They vowed that they would sober up after drinking to avoid them in the future. Crowley staggered out onto the balcony, blinking against the sun. It was very bright. Almost too bright, and it was coming from the wrong direction.

Crowley’s heart dropped to his stomach. The light was coming from the direction of the city, and now he knew what it was. Fire. The city was burning. “RAPH! FIRE!”

Raph came running, eyes going wide at the sight. The fire was..was.. **_Oh. No._ ** “The library! I have to go see if it’s okay!” Before Crowley could stop him, he spread his wings and dove off the balcony, flying as fast as he could towards the flames.

Crowley hesitated for half a second before following. Below, he could see people running, buildings burning as soldiers marched through the streets, torches in their hands. Raph flew like a demon possessed, straight for the library.

“No...” he landed, staring with burning eyes at the pile of ashes and rubble in front of him. He sank to his knees and screamed in rage, the sound reverberating through the city and making every mortal feel a twinge of terror. Raph stood, wreathed in black flames. He was going to kill them. He was going to find the mortals that did this and kill them, making sure that they were screaming and begging for death.

Black wings engulfed him, and he could hear a soft, gentle hum. Crowley. Raph trembled, then the flame vanished and Raph screamed again, this time in anguish, and he clung to his husband, body shaking as he sobbed brokenly. “It’s gone...”

Crowley hummed, letting his song wash over the demon.

They left what remained of Alexandria three days later.


	5. Forsaken and Forlorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph performs one last temptation for Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a rather glaring historical error last chapter, putting the Crucifixion before Alexandria. It's since been fixed. This is the Jesus chapter.

Chapter Five: Forsaken and Forlorn

“He’s rather good at this public speaking bit, isn’t he?” Raph asked, looking over the heads of the people gathered on the shore. Crowley nodded, watching as Yeshua preached. “He’s how old now? Thirty?” Crowley held up three fingers. “Oh, thirty three, my mistake. He’s grown so.” Crowley nodded.

Raph felt a shiver go up his spine. There was another demon nearby. Growling softly, the wolf demon looked around, nostrils flaring. Aha! “Crowley, love, do excuse me a moment, won’t you?” Crowley nodded absently, listening intently to the sermon. Raph slipped sideways, making himself invisible, then stalked down the shore towards the other demon. “I thought I made it clear to that prat Lucifer that I am no longer under Hell’s jurisdiction,” Raph snarled as he approached. The demon, one of the lesser orders, looked rather scared. “You would think, after I sent back Lamia without her head, he would get the message. So, before you spout whatever bullshit reason you have for being here, I suggest you forget it and fuck right off.”

The demon blinked at him. “Lord Lucifer wants you to Tempt someone.”

“Lord Lucifer can kiss my ass.”

The demon grinned, showing off a mouth full of fangs. “Are you saying you will not perform the Temptation?” Raph gave him a thumb’s up, grinning. “Raph, Hell puts up with a lot from you. But this is a Direct Order. You must obey it.”

Raph snorted. “Tell his Lordship to take his direct order and shove it up his ass.”

The demon shimmered, and Raph gulped as Lucifer appeared, looking torn between fury and amusement. “L..Lord, uh...why are you here?”

Lucifer grinned. “Because I knew if I sent one of my subjects, you would just send them back to me in pieces. This Temptation must be done, Raph. It is...ineffable. That young man, Yeshua. He will be taken out to the desert and left there for forty days. You must Tempt him. It is a Test, to see who will get him in the end. Me, or Her.”

“And if I refuse?”

Lucifer grinned so wickedly that Raph took a step back, shaking. “If you refuse, the angel you care so deeply for will be dragged down into the Pit, where he will be subjected to torments that would make even you sick to think of. He will be beaten, broken, and left with nothing. I will have him reduced to an animal, then reduced even more. He will forget his name, his purpose, and that he ever knew you. But do this one thing, and Hell will leave the both of you alone. You have my Word.”

Raph bowed his head, trembling in rage. He knew he was nowhere close to powerful enough to beat Lucifer in a fight. “This is the last one. Any temptations I perform after will be of my own volition, and not for Hell.”

“Agreed. Farewell, Raph.” Lucifer vanished, and Raph sank down into the sand, shaking.

A hand fell on his shoulder and he shrieked in fright. Crowley jumped back, looking shocked. Raph tried to slow the beating of his heart. “Oh! Star, you scared me.” Crowley looked contrite, and Raph pulled her down onto the sand and into his lap, hugging her tightly. “My seraph, I love you so. I would do anything for you. I...I’m going to have to be gone for a while. I have to...Hell wants me to Tempt someone.”

‘Thought you didn’t work for Hell anymore.’

Raph sighed, pressing a kiss to the side of the seraph’s head. “I don’t. But this was...that demon I sensed, it was Lucifer. He conveyed my order personally. I have to do it, or...” Raph choked back the tears that threatened to fall. “Or I will lose you. I would perform a thousand temptations if it meant I would keep you safe.”

‘How long?’

“Forty days.” Raph felt Crowley shudder. “My star, I must do this. Lucifer...he swore that if I did this one thing, Hell would leave us alone. We would at least be safe from them.”

‘And if Heaven comes for me when you’re gone? What do I do?!’

“Punch them?” Raph suggested, earning a short laugh from the angel. “My sweet songbird, keep the wards up and stay vigilant, and know this. No matter what, I will **always** find my way back to you.” 

Crowley nodded. 

**Day One**

“You know, since you are Her son, you could just, I dunno, miracle up some food. I bet it would be easy.” 

Yeshua looked over at the creature(he was pretty sure it was a demon) that sat on the rock above him. “Easy and right are two different things, demon.” The demon grinned. 

“Oh, you are a quick one. Name’s Raph, by the way.”

“Raph? That’s...not a very demonic name.” 

Raph cackled. “Which is why I picked it. Throws people off the scent. Well, this is certainly a nice...um...sandy spot. Why are you here, anyway?” 

“To make sure I am ready to face my destiny.” 

Raph rolled his eyes. “Destiny is overrated. Why not just do what you want?” 

“I was put upon this earth to fulfill my Father’s promise. I cannot break that promise.”

“Sure you can. People break promises all the time. It’s easy.”

Yeshua smiled. “I am not most people, Raph. I am His Son.”

Raph groaned. This was going to be harder than he thought. Worse, he was going to have to go without sex! That was an even worse torture. 

**Day Ten**

“You know, it can be a real headache, being the Demon of Letters. Everything you lot write, it ends up in my head, and I have to write it down or it burns me. Especially if it’s holy text. I do wish more people would write what’s important.” Raph said, lounging on the sand. Yeshua looked over at him, grinning. 

“Like what?” 

“Erotica. Ever read any?” Yeshua blushed, and Raph cackled. “Ha! I knew you weren’t such a goody two shoes! Where’d you see it?” 

“I was young, let’s just leave it at that.” Yeshua grinned. “After all, part of me is mortal.”

Raph giggled. “Hey, you hungry? I am.” He snapped his fingers, and a feast appeared. “Come on, take a bite. It’s just food. Or, hey, if you  don’t care for this selection, miracle up some of your own.”

“No, thank you. Man does not live by bread alone.”

“True. Wine helps.”

**Day Thirty**

“All the kingdoms of the world. Think of it. They would love you, worship you. Look at them all.”

“I am not here to be worshiped. I have no wish for subjects.” Yeshua turned away from the view. “However, I am enjoying listening to you speak of the angel, Crowley, was it?” 

Raph grimaced. A few weeks ago, the ache of missing his seraph had nearly become too much. He was fully prepared to simply throw in the towel when Yeshua, who was disturbingly good at sensing his moods, had asked him what was wrong. Before he fully realized it, Raph was pouring his heart out. 

‘Not much more to tell you, to be honest. Except that I feel like half of me is missing when I’m not with him. Or her, as the case is now. She’s been female presenting for about a year now. She wears her hair in the most elaborate braid. Takes hours in the morning to get ready. She’s got a necklace shaped like a snake. I gave it to her a hundred years ago, and she’s never taken it off. When she kisses me..I remember what paradise is. She has a lyre, and when she plays it, everyone stops to listen, and they all leave happier. Her hair is the color of the sun, and her eyes hold the stars. We were lovers in Heaven, and even when I Fell, I never stopped loving her. She’s the Angel of Song, but she only sings for me.”

“Why?”

Raph’s face darkened. “Because I was the only one that saw the beauty of her and her creations. She sang the stars into being, and the other angels didn’t care. They treated her like she was nothing, because her wings were black. But they’re not. Her wings hold every color, and they shine.” 

“You love her very much.”

“I love her more than anything. If I were to ever lose her...truly lose her, with no hope of her ever returning to me, I would douse myself in Holy Water. I would die rather than spend Eternity without her.” 

“And if...she was taken from you? What would you do?”

Raph narrowed his eyes. “You mean in a hypothetical sense, right?” Yeshua nodded. “Then woe betide whoever was foolish enough to do that,” the demon said, letting black flames wrap around his body and his eyes go dark. “I would make them scream for death before the end.” 

**Day Forty**

Raph sighed. “Well, my time’s up, and you are the single most un-temptable person I’ve ever known. But, then again, you are also a very good conversationalist, and I’ve enjoyed sparring with you. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m making myself scarce before the feathery asses show up to praise you for resisting the wiles of the demon Raph.” 

Yeshua shook his hand. “I have to say, it was surprisingly fun, spending time with you.” 

Raph snapped his fingers  and vanished, appearing with a sigh of relief in the  house he shared with Crowley. “Darling, I’m...” 

A long, lean body slammed into him, knocked him to the floor, and stars burst before his eyes as Crowley sucked the breath from his mouth with her kiss. Raph wrapped his arms around her and kissed just as fiercely, whining and growling in happiness. “Home. Oh, my seraph, how I missed you..” He yowled when Crowley’s hand slipped under his robe and wrapped around his cock, tugging hard. “ FUUUCCKK!”

“Missed you too.” Crowley panted, snapping her fingers and leaving them both naked. “Need you inside. Now.”

“Er...bed?” Crowley shook her head, whining in need. Raph grinned. “Well then, my songstress, I suggest you brace yourself.” He grabbed her hips and slid up into her with a cry of joy. “Oh...my darling, you are so tight for me...”

Crowley whimpered. She had missed this. The feeling of completeness whenever Raph made love to her. She looked into the ice blue eyes, saw his love reflected back. Crowley took his hands, placed them on her breasts, then began to undulate. Raph choked on a cry, then surged up and took a breast in his mouth. Crowley cried out. 

“Raph...love you...so much...”

“My seraph, my star, sing for me, please my love, sing for me...” 

And Crowley did. She sang into her demon’s skin, a song of love that was older than time. Raph absorbed it, sobbing his thanks that this perfect being loved him. 

**Three Years Later, Calvary**

“My God, My God, why have you forsaken me?!” 

Crowley clung to Raph, tears pouring down her face. The demon was just as stricken. “Oh, my sweet, I know. This is wrong. He should not have to suffer so. But he made his choice. We cannot fight this.” 

‘ I know. It still hurts.’ 

“It does. But we will never forget him, and neither will those he inspired.”

‘I want to leave.’ 

“Of course. Where?”

‘Anywhere, so long as it’s far from here.’ 

“Hmm. I hear Rome is quite nice this time of year.” 

Crowley smiled at him through her tears. ‘You just want a chance to sample all the food and drink.”

‘You know me so well, darling.” 


	6. Poetry in Oysters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties, seductions, and sins. All roads lead to Rome.

Chapter Six: Poetry in Oysters

Rome was a hedonist’s paradise, much to Raph’s delight. So many humans to tempt, so much delicious food and drink. He set up house in a humongous villa just outside the city proper, letting word get around that he was extremely rich and threw very elaborate masquerades. He hired a fleet of servants and paid them all very well.

He had tailors and dressmakers create the most elaborate, extravagant costumes they could, paying them ten times what they normally cost. No coarse material for Raph, he went about dressed in silks and satin. And no dull colors, either. He wore blues, greens, and even purple. His hair was curled to perfection.

At his parties, the wine flowed like water and the food was always excellent. Raph would glide among his guests, smiling beatifically and always politely cajoling them to try more things. More wine. More of this delicious feast that was specially prepared just for this occasion. Oh, and if one wanted to, indulge in more...carnal persuasions, why, Signor Raph had a lovely terrace with a couch that was perfect. He himself never participated, but seemed to have an innate sense of when a guest wanted to obey their more base instincts, and well, if it so happened that the guests indulging were not, strictly speaking, married, that sort of thing was politely overlooked. There were no rules at Signor Raph’s parties, after all. Save one.

You did not touch Signora Crowley.

Signora Crowley was Raph’s wife, and she was a tall, beautiful woman with the reddest hair in Rome. It cascaded down to her back in soft curls, and her honey gold eyes framed a face with the finest, sharpest cheekbones. Her lips were thin, but made for kissing, and her nose was aquiline. She wore no jewelry save for a snake shaped necklace, and her dresses were modest, yet dyed in the deepest red. She seemed to glide when she walked, as if she was flying without wings. She never wore shoes.

Her mastery of the lyre was unmatched, and she would often sit on the balcony above, fingers gliding over the strings as she played for the party goers. Her music seemed to be able to lift even the darkest of moods, and no one that listened to her could help but feel better.

She had one oddity. She never spoke a word. She could commune well enough with her looks and Signor Raph was adept at deciphering her body language. She could read and write beautifully.

They made for an odd couple, but anyone could see that they were devoted to each other.

Raph stood in the shadows, watching as Crowley played her lyre. Seeing her like this, eyes shut in rapture, made his heart twist. Why was she here with him? She didn’t belong here among the sin and sedition. She should be in Heaven, playing for the Almighty, making her music for the angels. He was tarnishing her, chipping away her glory and grace, and one day, it would be gone. He would…

She lifted her head and looked straight at him. He gulped, trying to hide deeper in the shadows, and she beckoned him forward. He came, kneeling at her feet and burying his face in her lap with a broken sob. “My star, my seraph, I have corrupted you, why are you still with me, after all you’ve seen me do to the people of Rome, all the sedition and sin? It cannot possibly have left you untainted. You shine so bright, and I fear that seeing me as I am now, the shine is tarnished beyond repair.”

Crowley blinked in shock. She set down her lyre and slid to the floor, pulling the sobbing demon into her arms. “Raph. Listen.” She rarely spoke at all anymore, even to her husband, so Raph knew she meant business. He looked up at her. “I love you. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will change that. You cannot tarnish me, not with your love. You think I am shocked or angered by what you are doing? My love, you are a **demon.** I would be more shocked if you did not Tempt. After all, you are the original Tempter. You are my Scribe, and my one true love. I was miserable in Heaven even before I was given my Task. The other angels hated me for my wings and for my hair, and they whispered that my eyes belonged on a demon, not an angel. I loved you when you were Aziraphale, and I love you now.” 

“Oh, Star...” Raph kissed her, fingers burying themselves in the silken hair. “Will you forgive me my doubts?”

Crowley smiled into his mouth. “Only if you take me to bed and spend the next few hours making it up to me.” Raph snapped his fingers. Crowley sighed, lying back on the cool sheets, and smiled up at her husband,  letting her gaze rake up and down his naked body. Her eyes lingered on his  cock , and she suddenly felt a wicked impulse . “Undress me.” Raph grinned and started to snap again, when she laid her hands over his. “Nuh. uh. Human way.” Raph blinked at her. She smirked, knowing that her dress had some very elaborate knots holding it together. “Hair first.” 

“But it took you two hours to put your hair up!” Raph wailed. Crowley smirked harder. 

“Well, then you best get on with it, husband.” 

Raph grumbled something about hedonistic angels who insisted on putting their hair up the human way and began working at undoing the very complex braid. He would never admit it aloud, but this was by far his favorite thing. His angel’s hair was so silken, so smooth, so...perfect. He loved running his fingers through it. “Crowley, love? Would you allow me to braid your hair for you next time?” 

Crowley groaned, nodding. She loved the feel of Raph’s fingers in her hair, so gentle, so loving, and, once in a while, when they were lost in each other, pulling hard, just shy of painful. The angel had  been rather surprised to discover that she had a bit of a thing for her hair being pulled. 

The last of the braids came loose, and Raph cried out in triumph. He moved down to her dress, working at the complex knots, kissing every inch of skin that was revealed. “My beautiful songbird, how I love you. You are perfection, you are poetry. You are my sun, my star, and my life. I would die a thousand times rather than live one eternity without you.” He kissed her lovely breasts(Crowley favored breasts that were on the smaller side, but fit very nicely into her husband’s hands and mouth), gently pinching and rolling the lovely nipples between his fingers. Raph slid down her body, marking every inch of creamy flesh. He nipped the soft skin of her inner thighs, breathing in the sweet, musky scent of her arousal. Someone, but he needed to be inside her. He was so hard it was almost painful. 

Just as he was about to move up and bury himself in her perfect warmth, he felt the flutterings of an angelic miracle and found himself flat on his back, Crowley smirking down at him. He also realized that he couldn’t move. He turned his head. 

She had tied him to the bed with silk ropes. “Bwuh?” Crowley grinned, raking his chest with her nails, and he cried out, arching up into her touch. “Fuck!” Crowley’s grin grew wider, and she leaned forward, kissing his chest, sucking a bruise into the flesh. She looked up at him and put her fingers on her lips. ‘Be quiet.’ Raph gulped, nodding. What on earth did she have planned, he wondered. He rather liked being tied up, but really, he couldn’t think of…

OH. OH, DEAR SATAN… Raph bit his lip hard to keep from screaming Crowley’s name. She was between his legs, her beautiful mouth engulfing his already rock hard cock, her tongue and teeth doing things that were making him sob in delirious joy. His mind was blank, and all he could think of were the oysters that they had shared on their first day in Rome. Crowley hadn’t cared for them, proclaiming that they were too slimy for her tastes, but Raph had rather enjoyed them. He had also very much enjoyed  what came after, when they had broken in their brand new home by fucking in every room. 

White lights exploded before his eyes as he came. Crowley kissed his stomach, then slid up and guided him into her. Raph cried out in relief. Crowley smiled and began moving. “Raph...have...question...”

“Yes. Whatever you want, yes.” 

“Thinking...going..back to...cock...” 

“Yes. I would love that. I would love for you to have a cock again.” 

“Still...dress..female...present...female...just...have...ohhh...cock. Or both. Could have both.”

Raph cried out as another orgasm hit. “B..BOTH. Oh, darling, you are so beautiful when you are both.”

Crowley smiled, then gestured, and Raph watched, drooling, as a beautiful cock appeared between their legs. “Good?” They asked, smiling. Raph whimpered, nodding. 

“Untie me, please. I need to touch you.” 

Crowley snapped their fingers then yelped in happiness as Raph pounced. 

Hours, or perhaps days later(they tended to lose track of time when they were in bed) Crowley wrapped themselves in their husband’s embrace, panting. Raph was just as wrecked, his normally curly hair a mass of sweaty tangles. He ran his hands up and down their spine, softly muttering to himself. Crowley knew that he was reciting something that was being written. They let his voice wash over them as they slipped into sleep. 

Raph snapped his fingers, pulling his tablet and stylus out of the air, and wrote. He had been immensely relieved to learn a few decades ago that while he was the Demon of Letters, he could block out  the more unpleasant bits, in his case, holy writ. He was also happy to learn that if he didn’t actually  **have** to write anything. He only had to snap his fingers, and a copy would appear. He had a library that was the envy of the whole city, and several members of the Senate, as well as many of the nobles, were willing to pay handsomely for the privilege of looking through Signor Raph’s collection. He also, if one was willing to pay  **very** well, had a more...private collection that was said to be the most complete of its kind. He never allowed the books and scrolls to leave his home, but if one was very careful and promised to treat the scrolls with respect, they could read them. But reading was all. Raph did not wish his collection to become sullied. 

He finished the writing( a bawdy piece of poetry no doubt penned by an amateur) and vanished his tablet, settling back onto the pillows with a sigh, his hands carding through Crowley’s hair. 

Crowley was in their garden, gently coaxing a rose to bloom, when the gate opened and Raph came up the path, looking pale. A few days ago, Emperor Caligula had summoned him to the palace, wanting Raph’s opinion on a scroll he had found. Raph, wanting to see the scroll and also seizing the opportunity to perhaps perform a few temptations while among the elitist of the elite, had jumped at the chance. Crowley had politely declined the invitation, citing the garden. ‘It needs looking after. Be back soon.’ 

Now they watched as Raph walked over, eyes wide in what the angel was startled to see was shock and horror. “Raph?”

Raph blinked. “Crowley. Promise me something. Promise me, no matter what, that you will never set foot in the palace.” 

“I...”

Raph turned and looked at them, black fire in his eyes. “I am not kidding, love. Promise me!”

Crowley nodded, and Raph’s entire body sagged. He slumped to the ground, wrapping himself up in their embrace. “It...it’s Hell there. No, it’s worse. Caligula, he’s insane, and...oh, Star, the things I saw...even a few days there is more than enough...I went there thinking I could Tempt, but he doesn’t need it, he’s already Hell’s.” Raph shivered. “ I left as soon as I could. I am never going back.” He took a breath, then began sobbing. 

Crowley unfolded their wings, wrapping Raph up in a dark mantle. They hummed softly, stroking the demon’s back. Raph sighed. “Thank you, Star.” 

They left Rome two weeks later. 


	7. Chivalry and Charlatans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intrigue and romance in Camelot.

Chapter Seven: Chivalry and Charlatans

The court of Camelot was buzzing with gossip. New arrivals were, of course, not that uncommon, but these two were different for reasons no one could quite name.

The man was on the short side, with golden blond hair and the iciest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. He was dressed in blue and gold, and wore a ring on his left hand that seemed to glow softly. He looked around at the knights, nobles, and gathered crowd with an air of haughty disdain, as if he knew a deep, dark secret that each of them held and was eager to draw it out into the light. His gaze lingered on Guinevere, and he gave her a mocking, teasing grin. Arthur glared at him, and the man smirked.

The woman was tall, with red hair that was done up in a braid that must have taken hours. She was wearing a dress of red and black, with snakes embroidered in the material so cunningly that it looked like they were moving. She held a golden lyre in her hands, and the expression on her face was one of gentleness. Her ring had the same soft glow as the man’s. Clearly they were husband and wife. She had eyes the color of warm honey.

The man spoke. “Majesty, I am Lord Raph, and this is my wife, Lady Crowley. We have heard many stories of the great palace of Camelot, and of the...opportunities presented by it. My lady wife and I have come to offer you our services.”

Arthur nodded. “You are of course welcome, Lord. Might I ask what services you can offer?” Raph grinned, showing very white(and sharp) teeth. Arthur blinked.

“I am a scribe, Majesty, and a story teller. I notice that you have no entertainment. My good wife and I could fulfill that purpose, while away the long evenings.”

Guinevere looked over at Crowley. “You play, my Lady?” Crowley nodded, then held the lyre up. “Would you give us a song?” Crowley nodded again, and Guinevere motioned for a chair to be brought. Crowley sat down, took a breath, and began playing, letting her music wash over the mortals. She could feel Raph’s gaze on her, and she knew without looking that his eyes were dark with pride.

Crowley strummed a final note and set the lyre aside, looking up at the king and queen. Both had tears in their eyes. Arthur sniffled. “Welcome to Camelot, both of you. Lady Crowley, where did you learn to play like that? Please tell me.”

Crowley bit her lip and shrugged expansively. Arthur looked puzzled. “There is no need for shyness, Lady.”

Raph stepped up. “Crowley is a mute, Sire. She has no power of speech.”

Arthur had the grace to look contrite. “Forgive me, My Lady. Lord Raph, I will have rooms made up for you. In the meanwhile, I would very much like to hear a story.”

“Of course, Majesty. Once upon a time, there was a cold, white kingdom in the clouds….”

‘You told them the story of us in Heaven.’ Crowley said, laughing from her spot on the rather large and very comfortable bed. They were in their new rooms. She rolled over onto her stomach and smiled up at her husband. ‘Though I do like the name changes. Star and Scribe.’

Raph placed his tunic on a chair and came over, lying next to her and kissing her softly, carding his fingers through the hair he loved so much. “Well, of course I did. It’s the best story I know. We’ll do good here, Star. Well, you’ll do good. Mmmm..I felt so much...potential here. All these good knights, so brave, so chivalrous, all ripe for plucking. That one, Lancelot, the fellow that looks as though he could use a good bollocking, he’s got a hard on for the Queen, and I’m pretty sure she feels the same.” Raph grinned. “Hmm, wonder how hard it would be to just give them the **smallest** of nudges in the right direction. I could have them fucking like rabbits before the week is out.” 

‘And Arthur?’ 

“What about him? He won’t be my first cuckolded royal husband nor my last. Is is my fault that mortals are so predictably dull?” Crowley glared at him. “That was rhetorical.” 

‘Well, I guess I will just have to use my angelic goodness to counter the demonic influences of my wily adversary.’ Crowley said, pretending to look imperious. Raph giggled and kissed her nose. Crowley went cross eyed, laughing. 

“Wily adversary, am I?” Raph whispered, hands on her back. He moved down, untying the knots with practiced ease. “Thwarting you at every turn?” 

Crowley sighed into his mouth, stroking him through his trousers. Raph moaned and snapped his fingers. ‘Impatient demon.’

“Patience is a virtue, my love, and we demons are very short on virtue.” Raph said, pinning Crowley’s arms above her head. “Now, what shall I do with the helpless angel that I have beneath me?” 

‘You should ravish her.’ Crowley said, looking very serious. Raph grinned wickedly. 

“What a lovely idea. But you know, I have heard that angels can be quite wily adversaries, and I would hate for you to escape while I was in the middle of my ravishing. So I have no choice but to do this.” He snapped his fingers, and gold ropes wound themselves around Crowley’s wrists and ankles. “Good, my love?” Crowley nodded, and Raph stroked her cheek. “Lovely. Now, time to corrupt this sweet creature beneath me.” 

Crowley giggled in delightful anticipation. 

Raph moved down her perfect form, sucking bruising kisses into every inch of her. Satan, but he loved this angel. He loved it when they made slow, sweet love. He loved it when they fucked like wild animals. He loved the blissful moments after, when they laid in each others arms and whispered promises of love and devotion. He loved it when she would fall asleep on him,  tired from a long day of blessings and miracles. He loved the fire in her eyes and the comfort of her wings. He loved her as his wife, his husband, and his spouse. He loved with every breath his corporation took, every beat of his demonic heart. He knew now why he had caused so much trouble in Hell. He had thought, foolishly, that he could forget the angel that was the very rhythm of his heart. 

He settled himself between her perfect thighs, licking a long, loving stripe up her delicious pussy. Above him, Crowley cried out brokenly. Raph kissed her fire red curls. “I’ve got you, my angel.”

Crowley moaned. “Raph...please...” She yelped as her husband’s tongue curled. “OH!”

Raph smirked. “Darling, you are supposed to be incapable of speaking a word, remember?” 

“Bastard.” 

Raph chuckled. “Indeed. Now, I’m sure you can find other ways to...express your pleasure.”

Crowley whimpered as he began to devour her, his tongue diving deep in and curling in the most delicious way. His grip on her thighs was tight, almost painful, and Crowley’s hands squeezed the rope(demonically miracled to stay on, no matter how hard she pulled).  She shut her eyes, riding the ocean waves of pleasure. 

When she came, she channeled everything into herself, releasing a burst of white light that made Raph blink. “Star, that wasn’t…?”

‘No. Just light. Not my aura. Starlight. Still have some in me.’ 

“Oh. Good. Tell me, Star, is the white the only color?” Crowley shook her head. Raph’s eyes lit up. “Well, I know what we have to do. We have to see what other colors I can coax from you.” 

Crowley shivered in desire. 

The next morning, Raph was brought to the King’s chambers. Arthur nodded a greeting to him, then gestured to the man that stood on his left side. “You didn’t get the chance to meet Merlin last night. Merlin, this is Lord Raph, He is to be my scribe. Lord Raph, this is Merlin, my adviser and court magician.” 

“Lord.” Merlin bowed, and Raph frowned. There was something off about this mortal. He expanded his senses, and smiled wickedly. Ah. There it was. 

“I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Magician. Now, Majesty, why am I here?” 

Arthur straightened. “I need to write a letter to the King of Cornwall. If I tell you what to write, will that be sufficient?” Raph nodded, miracling up a piece of paper and a quill(and making it look like he had pulled it out of his pockets). 

“I am listening, Majesty.” 

“Ahem. To his Royal Highness, our beloved cousin...”

Merlin could hear footsteps behind him. The magician stopped, pretending to admire a tapestry as the new scribe, Lord Raph, came over to stand next to him. “Rather lovely, isn’t it?” Raph asked. Merlin nodded. 

“It depicts Arthur pulling Excalibur from the Stone, the act that made him king. Have you seen it?”

Raph shook his head. “Holy weapons and I don’t really get along, Halfling. So, mother or father?”

“I don’t know what you mean. Why did you call me halfling?” 

Raph turned and stared straight at him, eyes glowing blue and smiled, showing teeth sharper than the wolves in the forest. “I sensed it on you. You’re only half mortal. Now, is it your mother or father that’s the demon?” 

Merlin shrugged. “I don’t know. Honest. But...you are a demon?” Raph nodded. “Are you...here to do evil?”

“Well, it is literally my job.” Raph said. Merlin glared at him. “And before you go getting any noble ideas about trying to stop me, I would advise you to think about who is the more powerful. A full blood demon, or a wretched halfling who only learned magic because he had nothing else. Stay out of my way, magician, and I will stay out of yours. Are we understood?” He growled the last word. Merlin nodded. “Lovely. Just one more thing. You will forget this entire conversation. If anyone asks, we had a pleasant chat about the tapestry and nothing else. Nod if you understand.” Merlin nodded, eyes blank. Raph smiled. “Lovely. Now, please excuse me. I am going to see if I can find the library.”

Raph was turning a corner when he heard “...private performance.” He came into the corridor proper and stopped, eyes going dark with fury. One of the nobles had Crowley trapped against the wall, leering at her. She was shrinking in on herself, whimpering as the man stroked her cheek. “You played so wonderfully last night, I wonder what other sounds you can make.” 

Raph was on him before he knew what was happening. The demon growled deep in his throat, lifting the larger man off the floor with one hand, holding him in the air as he gasped and choked for breath. 

“ _ **I am going to say this once. DO. NOT. TOUCH. MY. WIFE. If I see you near her again, if you so much as breathe in her direction, I**_ _ **will flay the skin from you in strips, rip out your cock and stuff it down your throat, and break every goddamn bone in your body into little pieces.**_ ” He dragged the mortal down so they were face to face. _**“Am I understood?!”**_ The noble nodded, fear pouring off him in a tidal wave. Raph grinned, then threw him down the hall. “Get out.” 

Crowley shivered, and Raph came over, pulling her into a tight hug. “Are you alright, Star? He didn’t...”

‘No. You arrived just in time.’ 

Raph kissed her. “Always, my love.”

**Six months later**

Raph watched from behind the tree as Lancelot dressed, pulling Guinevere into a kiss. “I must go, my love. The king will be wondering where I am.” 

Guinevere watched him leave, tears in her eyes. She pulled on her dress and was about to leave the clearing when she noticed a movement. “Who’s there? Show yourself!” 

Raph shifted to his wolf form and stepped out into the clearing, looking as harmless as he could. Guinevere froze, eyes wide. “I...I...don’t eat me...”

Raph laid down on his belly, scooting forward, blue eyes wide with innocence. He looked up at the Queen, tail thumping. She extended her hand, and he nudged it, silently encouraging her. She scratched his ears, and he growled low. “H..hello. You’re...very handsome.” 

Raph grinned, wagging his tail.  He loved this tactic. Play the innocent puppy dog(for a demon wolf, he was remarkably adorable at times, something that his Star was forever teasing him about) and the humans turned to putty. He rolled over, showing his belly, and Guinevere giggled, rubbing the fur. “Is it a sin to love?” Raph cocked his head. “I thought I loved Arthur, and I know he loves me, but what I feel for Lance, it is different. I hated him at first. So smug, so holy, so...perfect. But then he proved to be kind, and gentle, and...oh, I don’t know. I love my king and husband, my husband loves me, and I also love another. Oh, Arthur and Lance are bosom friends, but more? Is that even allowed?” She sighed. “And then there’s Mordred. I do not trust him, friend wolf. He smiles, but the smile does not reach his eyes. And I have seen the way he looks at Lord Raph’s wife. Like he wishes to corrupt her.”

Raph snarled. He too had seen that, and had made it explicitly clear to Mordred what would happen. 

“Ah, well, perhaps this quest for the Grail that Merlin has suggested will be good for all.” 

Raph froze. Grail? What grail? He whimpered, and Guinevere smiled. “Oh, perhaps you have not heard. The knights are on a quest to find the Holy Grail, the goblet that our Lord and Savior drank from at the Last...” she blinked as the wolf shot to his feet and ran. “How odd.” 

Crowley was tuning her lyre when Raph came into their room. “We need to go. Now.”

‘What? Why?’ 

“The Grail. The knights are looking for it, and if they find it, and bring it here, me in proximity with something that Holy, that won’t be good. So before I end up either dead or discorporated, we need to go.” 

Crowley set down her lyre. ‘It’s going to be like this forever, isn’t it? We find a place to settle, and then something happens, for good or ill, and we have to run. I am so tired, Raph. Can’t we...rest? Will we ever be allowed to have a home?’ 

“One day, my Star. I promise. But...if you wish to stay, I will not stop you.” 

Crowley shook her head. ‘I would never leave you.’ 

“Nor I you.”


	8. Chasing The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon and an angel throughout history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the Ineffable Husbands Group on FB for the suggestions!

Chapter Eight: Chasing The Sun

‘ _Someday,’_ Raph thought to himself. _‘Someday, my love and I will find a place that is ours. A place that is truly free from Heaven and Hell.’_

**Ireland, 800 AD**

‘Holy. Text.’ Crowley signed, glaring at their stubborn spouse. ‘The book you want to read is Holy Writ, Raph! You’ll get hurt!’ 

Raph sighed. “I know, Star. But the illustrations! They’re supposed to be magnificent, beyond anything that’s ever been seen! And it’s in my head anyway. I hardly ever get the desire to see  anything holy beyond just getting it out of my head , you know that. But this Book of Kells..’even if it is the Gospels, I have to see it!” 

‘It’s in a monastery. Holy ground. You can’t set foot there.’ 

Raph looked sad. “You’re right. I can’t.”

‘Good, then..’

“But **you** can.” Raph’s smile promised mischief, and not the sort that Crowley usually enjoyed. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before! You go in, disguised as a monk-they all take a Vow of Silence so you’ll fit right in, and go to the room where the Book is kept.”

‘And then what?’ 

Raph snapped up his stylus and tablet. “Copy it. The tablet’s miracled, so once you set the stylus onto it it won’t take long. Then send the tablet back to me, I’ll make a safe copy, and be able to see the pictures without my eyes bleeding.” 

‘How long will this take?’

Raph pondered. “A week, to get there, and maybe...four hours to make the copy. That of course depends on how quickly you can get in to see the book.” 

‘A week!’ 

“Maybe. Maybe longer. So I suggest, Brother Crowley...or Sister, that you put on a suitably pious look and get cracking!” 

**Two weeks later**

Crowley stretched, smiling. The tablet was finally done(how a demonic tablet could copy Holy text without burning was something they never understood). They had to admit, the book was breathtaking. The illustrations were deep in color, and Crowley had the feeling that this book would last a very long time. 

Infiltrating the monastery had been rather easy. Crowley, in the guise of a visiting monk, had told the Abbot(through writing) that the fame of their beautiful book had spread wide and far, and that Crowley’s Abbot had sent him to ask if he could please look at it to see if  the reality lived up to the rumors. The Abbot had graciously complied. 

Now they stood, cracking their back as they worked out the kinks. The tablet was glowing, and they snapped their fingers, sending it to Raph to do whatever it is he did to create the physical copy. That done, they snapped again and vanished from the cell. 

In an inn across town, Raph’s eyes glowed as he ran his fingers over the gorgeous illustrations. Thank Someone that the holiness imbued in holy text went neutral when he made copies, or he’d be blind right now. And badly burnt. The illustrations were beyond gorgeous, and Raph found himself caught up in memories. He flipped a page, grimaced, and quickly went to the next. The last thing he wanted to see was a picture of that purple eyed wankstain. 

A strong pair of arms wrapped around him, and he leaned back into Crowley’s embrace. “Hello, sweet.” 

Crowley nuzzled him, breathing in the fire and rain scent. ‘Missed you’. They mouthed against his neck, and Raph reached up and twined his fingers through their hair. 

“Missed you too, my songbird. Tell me, is the original just as beautiful?” Crowley hummed, and Raph beamed. “Wonderful.” Crowley nipped at him, and he snapped the book shut before turning and pulling them into his lap. “Eager for something, are we?” He gasped when Crowley slipped their hand inside his trousers, stroking him into alertness. “I’ll take that as a yes.’ Crowley kissed him, soft and slow, and Raph melted into it. He licked the taste of his spouse’s mouth-honey and apples, no doubt the last thing he had eaten at the monastery-and buried his hands in the fire curls, sighing. 

“I love you so much, my Star...I want to worship you tonight.” Raph whispered, and Crowley shuddered in desire. Worshiping meant slow, gentle lovemaking, the kind that left them a shivering, sobbing wreck of love and devotion. Raph knew every inch of their body, and they knew every inch of him. 

Raph stood, Crowley in his arms, and walked over to the bed, lying them down on it. “I’ve got you, my angel. Let me take care of you.” 

‘Hands.’ 

Raph twined their left hands together. The rings clinked, and Raph smiled down at his spouse. “Forever, my dearest one.” 

‘Yes.’ 

Much later, as a blissful Crowley lay in their husband’s arms, a thought occurred. ‘Raph?’ 

‘Mmmf?” 

‘You’re the Demon of Letters, right?’

“Mmm hmm.” 

‘And all written text eventually comes to you, right?’ 

“Yeah.” 

‘Where is it? I know you had...had the library long ago. But now you don’t have anything. Where is it all?’ 

Raph sighed, running his hands down their spine. “It’s...hard to explain. I’m not sure I understand it myself. Okay, you know when we miracle things into existence, we’re pulling them out of the ether, right?” Crowley nodded. “What I do is almost the same thing. My tablet doesn’t just create the words, it essentially stores what it’s writing inside it. When it’s done, I use my power as the demon of letters to, basically pull the book, or scroll, or whatever, out into the physical world. The tablet goes inactive until I need it again. I read whatever the text is, then miracle it back into the tablet.” 

‘So your tablet...’

“Holds every single thing? Yes.” 

‘What about...intimate things?’

Raph  kissed him. “I can choose what I want to read, love. It goes in my head before it goes anywhere, and I have had some very salacious love letters drop in. Make for wonderful tempting material, after all. The tablet is for the important bits, books and writings that I feel need to be preserved.” 

‘Oh.’ 

**937, Lindisfarne**

“Crowley, no!” Raph tightened his grip on the struggling angel. “It’s too late for them! You can’t help them! We have to go, now!” 

Crowley writhed, panting as he looked up at the burning building. He could hear the screams of the monks and the cruel laughter of the invading Vikings. He struggled harder, twisting into his serpent shape, and slid out of Raph’s grasp. He had to do something! He was an angel! Angels were meant to help, meant to…

A large furry object blocked his path. Raph glared at him. “I am not letting you go in there!”

‘I have to help! Let me by!’ 

“And what help could you give?” 

Crowley hissed in anger. ‘Manifessst.’ 

Raph gaped at him(as best as he could in wolf form). “ARE YOU INSANE?!” 

‘Ssscare them.’ 

“And bring bloody Heaven right to us, you idiot! You manifest, you have to turn on your aura, and Gabriel will be here before you can blink! He’ll smite my ass back to Hell, and drag you to Heaven for treason!”

‘You manifesst.’ 

“The same thing will happen! The only reason we are safe is because we haven’t done suicidally idiotic things like showing the mortals our true forms! You know this! Heaven and Hell don’t care about the minor stuff. But if we manifest, that is major, and the consequences will be dire! I lost you once. I can’t lose you again. Please, Star, let’s go.” 

Crowley slithered over and wound himself around Raph. ‘Sssorry.’ 

“Apology accepted.” 

**1066, England**

Crowley watched from her balcony as the conquering Norman army marched down the street. It had been a long and bloody war, and England was tired. The people were ready for peace. Crowley, who had seen so many wars, knew that peace could be short lived. 

A soldier looked up and saw her. He grinned, blowing her a kiss, and she smiled politely, bowing in thanks. He nudged his companion, and they looked up at her, then back at each other, grinning lewdly, a gesture that Crowley, who had gone back inside, missed. 

Raph had been away for about a week-he had been working very hard on tempting a noble to be unfaithful to his wife(who was a shrew, Raph had explained, and really, the man would be much happier) with his sister in law, and so far it was slow going. The sister in law clearly desired the man, but she had a stubborn streak of piety that Raph was slowly chipping away at. Crowley missed him when he was tempting, but she couldn’t deny he was very good at it.

To counter things, she had been distributing small blessings through town. A lady whose husband had died and left her in dire straits discovered that he had stashed a fortune under the floorboards of their home. Children who were sick were cured almost overnight. Families had enough food to last them through the winter. Couples found themselves more in love than ever before. 

Someone knocked on the door. Crowley, a polite smile on her face, answered it. Two soldiers stood there. Crowley recognized one of them as the man who had blown her the kiss. She frowned at them. 

“Yer even prettier up close.” The soldier said, grinning. “Wot’s your name, my lady?” 

Crowley reached into the hidden pocket of her dress and pulled out her card. Written on it in neat script was the name she had chosen for herself. She pressed it into the man’s hand. 

“Can’t read. How about you just tell me.” 

Crowley shook her head, placing her hand on her mouth. “What?” 

The second soldier smiled. It made Crowley’s heart shrivel up. “Think she’s saying that she can’t speak, Johnny.” 

Johnny grinned. “Well, ain’t that a shame. Still, it also means she can’t cry fer help, right Tom?” Tom leered at her, licking his lips. “How long has it been since you ‘ad a woman?” 

“Oh, far too long, and I always did love redheads. Feisty.”

Crowley gulped. She had no way of defending herself without calling Heaven down. There were no weapons in the house, and if she used angelic strength, she could end up killing the mortals. As terrified as she was, she could not do that.  She went to slam the door, and Tom blocked it. 

“None of that, miss. Just be good and let us in. We’ll be gentle with ya, we promise. All’s we want is to let off a bit of steam, you understand. We’ve been lacking in womanly company. No one needs to know.” 

Crowley held out her left hand. Tom snorted. “Ere, she’s married. Where’s your ‘usband, out cuckolding around and leavin’ his poor wife all alone?” 

“Her husband is right here.” Raph had to fight to keep the demon growl from his voice. The mortals turned, and he smiled at them, showing teeth that looked rather sharp. “Might I inquire as to what you..gentleman think you are doing?” 

Tom opened his mouth, and Raph’s face darkened. “Because to me, it looks as if you were propositioning a married woman. Now, before things get ugly, I suggest you leave.” 

Johnny laughed. “As if a soft ponce like you could fight us. We’re trained soldiers, we are.” 

Raph cracked his neck. “Fight you? Who said anything about fighting you?” He let his eyes go full wolf, then grinned, showing off a mouth full of fangs. “Get. Lost.” 

Screaming, the soldiers ran down the street. Raph blinked his eyes back to normal. “You okay, songbird?” 

‘I am now. I take it the job is done?’ 

Raph wiggled in demonic glee. “Temptation accomplished.”

**1068**

“As you can see, Lord Fell, this book will be seminal in history. It lists all the important families, their holdings, their homes, everything.” 

Raph licked his lips. “It is a truly remarkable accomplishment. Might I be allowed a few moments privacy with it?” 

The bookkeeper frowned. “I am sorry, but I cannot allow that.” Raph reached into his purse, pulling out a handful of gold coins. 

“Just a few moments. You can even wait outside the door.” He smiled, pressing the coins into the man’s hand. “Go on.”

“Ten minutes, no more.” 

Raph bowed at the waist. “Ten minutes it is.” 

As soon as the mortal left, he snapped up his tablet, setting it next to the Domesday Book. “Okay, we’re going to have to do this quickly.” He placed one hand on the tablet and the other on the book. It had been a long time since he’d had to do the  copying himself-that was what his stylus was for, after all.  Raph took a breath, then began. 

Words flowed out of the book and up his arm. His eyes went black, and writing appeared on his face. It flowed down his other arm and into the tablet. Five minutes later, a copy of the Domesday Book was in the tablet, and the original sat in pristine condition, looking for all the world like it had never been touched. 

He snapped the tablet away, then exited the room. “Thank you so much, I got exactly what I wanted.” 

**1070, Bayeux, France**

Crowley gaped in astonishment at the beautiful piece of embroidery. It was massive, nearly seventy feet long, and the colors were vibrant.  The pictures, depicting English history, were gorgeous. This was truly a work of remarkable skill. 

It needed to last. Future generations needed to be able to see its beauty, just as it was. She placed her hand on the tapestry, letting a small miracle come to the surface. The tapestry glowed faintly, the miracle sinking into the very threads themselves. 

When it was done, the angel vanished, leaving the room empty once again. 

**1096, Oxford, England**

Raph leaned back ,grinning as yet another lecture turned into a heated debate. He loved coming to these. The mortals loved sharing their knowledge, but what they loved even more was arguing. And for a demon, that meant souls ripe for plucking. Not that Raph ever let the arguments get too heated, nor did he do it all the time. Most times, he simply attended the lectures because he enjoyed them. He would sit in the balcony and listen to the latest on science, the arts, philosophy, history, writing, everything. Well, almost. He tended to avoid any of the religious lectures. They gave him indigestion. 

After, he would approach the lecturer, introducing himself as a patron of whatever the subject was, and offer a generous monetary donation to them. He always imbued the money with a bit of temptation Raph could smell a potential target from a mile away, and a college was full of them. It was like, well, plucking apples. 

**1215, England**

“Do you think it will change anything, King John signing that bit of paper?” 

Crowley hummed, wrapping himself around the demon. ‘Maybe. The lords were all eager for him to sign, and it is rather important. Maybe with it signed, war can be avoided.’ Raph snorted. ‘I know, I’m skeptical too. What was it that the lords called it?’ 

“Magna Carta. Great Charter. I’ve got it on my tablet, if you want to read it.”

‘Maybe later. Right now I just want to sleep.’ 

**1347-1351**

So much death. Everywhere they went, Death and Pestilence were there. They could see the angel and his companion, moving silently among the charnel  houses where corpses lay piled on top of one another, slowly rotting, filling the air with the foul plague. 

Crowley was a shell of their former self. They had long since given up trying to miracle the plague away. No matter what they did, it remained, and Crowley stopped. They would sit in their room for days at a time, tears flowing as they listened to the sounds of humans dying all around them. 

Raph had never felt so helpless in his life. Crowley was fading, becoming a shadow from the burden of helpless grief they were bearing. They rarely left their rooms anymore, and when they did, they looked at the world through eyes grown dull with resignation. Their hair, normally as bright as fire, was now a dull copper that hung in limp strands. 

Raph went into their room. As usual, they were sitting on the floor, knees up to their chest and a thousand yard stare in their eyes. The demon’s heart cracked in half. “Oh, my songbird...” He knelt in front of them. “Crowley? Star? Please look at me.”

“over.” The word was so quiet that Raph had to strain to hear. “no use it’s over death wins world is dead what’s the point can’t stop him heaven wants this more souls.”

“Angel, what?” 

Crowley  didn’t blink. “i hear things, even in here heaven wanted this gain more souls some go to hell but heaven did this...”

“Oh, love.” Raph manifested his wings, wrapping them around his broken angel. 

**1440**

“Crowley, you won’t believe what’s happened! This fellow, Gutenberg, he’s invented something called the printing press! Books will be available to everyone now! Do you know what this means?!” 

‘That your job just got easier?’ 

Raph grinned. “Yes! I don’t have to absorb anymore! I can just go and get a copy for myself! I could even...” the  demon’s eyes lit up. “I could get first editions! Oh, this is wonderful!”

‘You’re welcome.’ 

Raph gaped at him. “I...you...what?”

‘Well, everyone **is** going around saying how miraculous it is that the press got done.’ 

“But...a miracle like that...Heaven could...”

‘Fuck Heaven. I did this for you.’ 

Raph pulled him into a deep kiss. “Oh, how I love you.” 

Time marched on, and the angel and demon moved with it, always chasing the sun and finding new things, making new friends(and losing them). They became friends with artists, nobles, and the lowest of the low. Leonardo da Vinci painted their portraits, and Crowley spent time with Michelangelo when he painted the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. 

They tried every new food that was discovered, went on a few voyages(Raph discovering, much to his embarrassment, that demons could get seasick)but always seemed to be drawn back to England. 

A new musical instrument, the violin, was invented, and Crowley snapped one up. King Henry broke up the monasteries, left the Church for petty reasons(Raph had been very fond of Katherine, and he was rather furious on her behalf, and took great glee in the knowledge that Henry was bound for Hell when he died.), and formed a new one. 

Then came that playwright, Shakespeare, with his genius words and wonderful plays. Plays that nobody seemed to attend. Raph couldn’t understand why, they were lovely. Okay, so Hamlet was a bit depressing, but that was life. Poor Will deserved to be known. And so Raph deployed the most dangerous weapon in his arsenal.

He gave his angel the puppy dog eyes. Crowley had laughed, kissed him, and with a simple miracle, made Hamlet a rousing success. 

Raph had never been happier. After so long, it  **finally** felt as though they had found a home in England. 

Imagine a photo album. One that has pictures of an angel and demon, dating back to the Beginning. Flip to a page, and there they are in Rome. Flip again, and they’re in Greece. 

**Flip** An angel rescues a contrite demon from the Bastille, said demon having been captured in the midst of a revolution while on a quest for crepes. 

**Flip** A demon stands in the middle of an empty building, smiling. This building will become a storage for all the books he’s acquired over the years.  Next door, an angel stands in his own building, already imagining the Eden that he will create. 

**Flip** An angel and demon stand in a park. The angel’s hands are moving, and the demon is shaking his head. The angel stops, taking the demon’s face in his hands, and kisses him. They press their foreheads together and leave the park, hand in hand. 

**Flip, flip, flip** A church in the Blitz, and the demon walks on Holy Ground to save his brave, foolish angel. An angel sits in a Bentley, black and red thermos in hand, and gives it to the demon, making him swear to put it in a safe place. 

Time marches on, and Crowley and Raph move with it. But what they don’t know yet, is that time…

Is about to end. 


	9. Armageddon Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh...

Chapter Nine: Armageddon Calling

Crowley hummed to himself as he snipped a dead rose off the bush in front of him, setting it neatly in a pile on the nearby table. Dead heading the roses always relaxed him, made it easier to think. While it was true that he could bring the plant back to life, sometimes he just had to do things the human way.

He snipped off a healthy rose. It was golden in color, and he snapped his fingers. The rose vanished, and seconds later Crowley felt his mobile buzz in his pocket. Smirking to himself, he pulled it out, swiping it open. Sure enough, Raph had sent him a text.

**Wolf: For me, Star?**

**Songbird: Reminded me of you.**

**Wolf: Flatterer. You almost done?**

**Songbird: Five more minutes.**

**Wolf: :(**

**Songbird: Patience is a virtue…**

**Wolf: Smartass. Hurry up.**

Laughing to himself, Crowley put his mobile back in his pocket, then went over to the sink to wash his hands. He was digging the dirt out from his nails with the nailbrush when he heard the bell over his shop door ringing. He quickly wiped his hands on the towel that hung nearby then headed out towards the front, smiling and ready to greet his customer. 

The smile vanished like smoke when he saw who was standing at the counter. He began trembling, wanting nothing more than to hide behind his fruit trees. What the hell was he doing here?

Gabriel-for that was who was at the counter-was looking around The Second Garden of Eden  with marked disgust, and Crowley felt a surge of anger. He was proud of the plants, of the fact that everyone who came in was able to find the perfect one for them. He was even proud of the music he played. What right did Gabriel have to look so high and mighty?! 

The archangel spotted him. “Ah, Zophiel. There you are. What a...nice place.” Gabriel’s smile was as false as ever. Crowley glared at him, shaking his head. “Oh, for Her sake, don’t tell me you’re still doing that Silent Treatment shit!”

‘It’s called Selective Mutism, you ass’, Crowley thought to himself. He had been beyond relieved to discover that not only did the mortals have a name for what he had, but that many others had it as well. He had been less than shocked to discover that it could stem from anxiety and trauma. 

Gabriel snorted in derision. “Well, it doesn’t matter anyway. Things are happening. Big things, and that demon next door, Raph? He’s involved somehow. I have to say, Zophiel, it’s rather clever of you to set up this...establishment right next to his. That was some forward thinking.”

‘He’s my husband, moron.’ Crowley thought again. He held up a finger and pulled his notepad and pen out of the pocket of his dungarees. He scribbled on an empty page and handed it to Gabriel, who took it as though it was covered in shit. (It wasn’t, just smudges of dirt.) 

**What big things?**

Gabriel smiled. “The day we’ve all been waiting for. Eleven years to go!” He reached over the counter and clapped Crowley hard on the shoulder, causing the smaller angel to stumble. Gabriel  quickly withdrew his hand, grimacing in disgust at the dirt. “Really, Zophiel. You are an angel. Try to remember that cleanliness is next to godliness, okay?” With that, he vanished, leaving Crowley alone with his churning thoughts. 

Eleven years to go.

_ Gabriel had been here. _

Eleven years for what?

_ Gabriel had violated his personal space.  _

What was happening in eleven years?

_ Gabriel had  **touched** him.  _

Eleven years…

_ Gabriel had belittled him… _

The scales fell from his thoughts, and Crowley knew. He clenched his fists in the counter so hard that it cracked, and he threw his head back and screamed. 

Seconds later, white wings were enveloping him, and Raph’s strong arms were around his waist. “Star, what happened? I heard the scream all the way in my shop!” Crowley wailed, turning around and clinging to him, body shaking as the angel gave vent to his hysteria. Raph stroked his hair, humming softly as his husband’s emotions took over. He wasn’t having a fully fledged panic attack, but Raph knew that it was still a possibility. He held Crowley gently, so that he could break lose if he wanted. Once, when Crowley had gone into a panic attack due to a very aggressive customer, Raph had held him very tight, only to end up with deep scratches when Crowley shifted into his crow form and nearly scratched his eyes out. After that, it was nothing but gentle touches and hugs. 

‘G...Gabriel was here.’ Crowley signed, fingers shaking. Raph felt himself grow hot with rage. 

“Did he hurt you?!” 

Crowley gulped, shaking his head. ‘Wanted to...tell me...it’s almost over. Eleven years.’ 

Raph frowned. “Eleven years for..No.” Crowley whimpered, nodding. “Oh, Star. What can we do?” 

‘What?’ 

Raph repeated the question. “You...you do want to stop it, don’t you?” Crowley nodded again. “Good. Because if it happens, you and I will be forced apart. I won’t...I can’t let that happen. Not again. We have to do something.” 

‘Find the Antichrist?’ 

“Yes, that would be a start. Problem is, I’ve no idea if he’s on earth yeeee….” 

Crowley hissed in terror as Raph vanished. He collapsed on the floor, curling up in the fetal position, eyes blank. 

Raph stumbled. “tt. Oh, for fuck’s sake! A summoning circle?! Really? I don’t know what half wit wanna be wizard has done this, but I would advise you to let me go right now! I was in the middle of something!”

“No, don’t think so.” Raph grimaced as Ligur came into view. “Hello, Raph. How you been?”

“Ligur. Let me out and I’ll only rip off one arm instead of ripping out your throat. Where’s your fuckbuddy, Hastur? You two never go anywhere without each other.” 

Hastur stepped forward, a large basket in his arms. Raph smiled, showing his fangs. “Oh, are we having a picnic? I do so love frogs.” He licked his lips. Hastur stepped back, whispering something to Ligur, who nodded and gestured emphatically. “What’s the big secret, gentlemen?”

Hastur thrust out the basket. “Congratulations on being chosen for this monumental occasion.” He recited. “You will receive your orders soon. Farewell.” He set the basket down, then the two demons vanished. The  circle vanished, and Raph stepped forward. The basket sat there, looking very brown and tattered. He nudged it with his foot, and something inside wailed. Oh. No. Stomach churning, he knelt and opened it up. “Fuck.”

Nestled inside, looking very innocent and fast asleep, lay a baby that Raph knew had to be The Antichrist. “Why me?!” He staggered as a voice entered his head. 

“The M 25, Raph. That was a stroke of genius.” Lucifer’s voice was soft and mocking. “I need someone that can pass as human to deliver my son to his mortal parents, and you fit the bill. Now, here’s your instructions. And Raph?”

“What?!” Raph hissed, feeling the start of what promised to be the mother of all migraines. 

“If you deviate from them by even a **smidgen** , I will personally come up to Earth, find the angel, and rip his wings apart feather by feather. Clear?” 

Raph clenched his fists. “If you touch him...”

“Do as you’re told, and no harm will come to him. Now...”

Raph’s eyes went white as Lucifer’s instructions entered his head. “Got it. Now, how do I  **get** there?” 

“That is up to you.” With that, Lucifer vanished, leaving Raph alone with his thoughts. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile, dialing for a cab. He rather liked mobiles. They helped him communicate with Crowley when one or both of them was too busy to go next door, and nowadays, they held such a wealth of information. Raph rather liked some modern tech. 

He wasn’t too crazy about cars, though, and never bothered learning how to drive. His husband, on the other hand, had that Bentley, and loved nothing more than to  push the speedometer to the limit. 

The cab arrived, and Raph climbed into the back. “Tadfield Hospital, please.”

Twenty minutes later, it was done. Raph handed the baby devil over to what had to be the world’s dimmest nun and walked out. The cab had left, and Raph cursed. Great. He snapped his fingers and vanished, reappearing in the plant shop. “Crowley?” No answer, and Raph felt the stirrings of panic. “Star?! Where are you?!”

“left left gone over left left gone over ending fire flame flood riding...” Raph followed the sound, heart in his throat. Crowley was sitting on the floor, the thousand yard stare in his eyes. 

“Crowley? Darling? I’m here, look at me, come on.”

Crowley looked up. “Why.”

“Why?” 

“left me. Why.” 

Raph sighed and sat next to him, draping an arm over the angel. Crowley leaned into the embrace. “I...didn’t have a choice, darling. I was summoned. Apparently, being a demon that can pass for human isn’t always a good thing. At least for me it wasn’t.” 

‘You...’ Raph sighed. 

“Yup. Deliverer of the Antichrist, the Beast, the...whole string of names. He’s being placed with the American ambassador.” 

‘We need to get drunk.’ 

Raph blinked, then smiled. “That is an  **excellent** idea.” 

They went into the bookshop and into the back room. Raph grabbed several bottles of wine and two glasses, and poured them each a generous measure. “Well. Here’s to us.” 

Crowley gulped his wine down and held out the glass. Raph obligingly poured. 

Three hours later, a blurry eyed demon held up a finger, shaking it at the angel that lay sprawled across his lap. “Flavi...Flv...tha’ one R’mn guy. Liked him. Not...” Raph made a twirling motion with his finger. Crowley giggled drunkenly. “Dn’t like others. Whuh were we talkin’ bout?” 

Crowley made a gesture mimicking an explosion. Raph blinked. 

“Right. Worl’ gonna..n’t blw up. Dn’t want that. Stuff to...HIC..’scuse me...stuff here we like.” Crowley gave him a thumbs up. “Lossa...stuff.” 

‘Dolphins. Whales.’ 

“Yeah, them. Kraken. Wait, no. Kraken comes when sea boils and everythin’ turns to...wossat word?”

‘Boull...boull...uh, fish stew.’ 

Raph hooted in triumph. “Tha’s it! We...gotta stop fish stew.”

‘How?’ 

Raph frowned. “Too hard to think. Gonna sober up.” Crowley nodded, and they winced as the alcohol left their systems. “Ugh. I hate that taste.” Raph leaned back against the couch. “Crowley. The Antichrist comes into his powers in eleven years, right?” 

‘Yes, why?’ 

“Well, up until then he’s just an ordinary kid. Subject to good and evil influences. We could...make him neutral. Make it so he’s neither good nor evil, and maybe then he won’t end things!” 

‘How? I have the feeling that we’re both going to be watched.’ 

Raph smiled. “Well, I have a plan...”

**Dowling Estate, Five Years Before The End**

Harriet smiled at the couple in front of her. She had already seen their resumes, and both of them-especially the Nanny-seemed highly qualified. “Mr. and Mrs...Fell, was it?”

Raph beamed at her. “That is right. As you can see from our resumes, my wife is applying for the nanny position, while I am asking for the position of tutor to young..Warlock, was it?” 

“Yes. I know it’s an odd name.”

Raph smiled. “Not at all, madam. It gives him a unique character. Now, what is your decision?”

Harriet put the resumes in a drawer and held out her hand. “You’re hired. You can start right away, unless there’s some things you need to take care of first?” 

Crowley shook her head. Harriet looked over at her. “You’re very quiet, Mrs. Fell.” 

Raph placed his hand on hers and smiled benignly at their new employer. “My wife has Selective Mutism, Mrs. Dowling. I can assure you, though, that it will present no hindrance in her abilities to guide young Warlock. Now, might we be allowed to meet him?”

Harriet stood. “He’s asleep right now. But as soon as he wakes up.” 

“Of course.” 

Warlock turned out to be a bright if somewhat sullen four year old. Crowley took to him right off. She had always loved children, and Warlock was a most precocious child. He loved hearing her play her violin, and she was teaching him how to talk using his fingers! Plus she never minded getting dirty. The gardener, Francis, was always smiling at her. Warlock had been climbing the apple tree one day, watching as Francis flirted with Nanny, when Mr. Raph had come storming up the path, looking very mad. He had placed himself in front of Nanny, glaring daggers at Francis, who held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. Nanny had placed her hand on Mr. Raph’s shoulder, and the tutor had relaxed. Francis left, and Warlock watched, grimacing, as Mr. Raph and Nanny kissed. Mr. Raph took Nanny’s hand and led her down the path. 

Later that day, as Warlock pored over the book that Mr. Raph had given him to read (lots of blood and gore, it was so cool) , he remembered what he had seen. “Mr. Raph?”

“Yes?” 

“Are you and Nanny boyfriend and girlfriend?”

Raph laughed. “No, we aren’t. She’s my wife. Well, right now she’s my wife.”

Warlock looked up, confused. “Right now?” 

Raph sighed. “I don’t know if you’d understand.”

“I would! I’m smart!”

Raph sat next to him. “Okay, but I want you to promise me you won’t tell anyone, especially not that bigoted asshole you call a father.”

“I promise.” 

“Nanny, or as she’s calling herself right now, Tonya, is what’s called genderfluid. Or genderqueer. It means that sometimes she’s a girl, and sometimes he’s a boy. Other times they’re both a boy and girl. When he’s a boy, his name is Anthony. When they’re...both, they go by Crowley.”

“Crowley?”

“Their last name. Crowley-Fell.”

“Oh. How will I know?” 

Raph smiled. “Well, she’s planning on staying female presenting while we’re here, just to be safe. But she changes her pronouns when she changes genders. He/him, they/them. But make sure you ask first before assuming. Now, tell me what sort of mischief you got up to today.”

Crowley tucked the blanket under Warlock’s chin. ‘Sleep.’ 

“Violin, please, Nanny.”

Crowley glared at him, and he pouted. She sighed and opened up her case, pulling out her violin. The bow was nicely rosined, and she drew it across the strings, smiling at the clean, high sound. ‘One song. Then sleep.’ Warlock nodded, and Crowley began playing Claire De Lune, letting  the music flow around the room. Warlock snuggled into the blanket and was asleep in seconds. 

And so the years passed, and before they knew it, it was Warlock’s eleventh birthday. Both Crowley and Raph hoped they had done enough. They sat on a bench at the Crystal Palace, watching as Warlock walked around with his mother, sneering at the dinosaurs. 

‘Think they’ll ever figure it out?’ 

“What?” 

‘The whole dinosaur thing. Think the humans will ever get the joke?’ 

Raph snickered. “I hope not.” He watched Warlock. “So, did we succeed?” 

‘I hope.’ 

“Well, we’ll know for sure at three.”

Crowley shifted around to face him. ‘What happens at three?’

“Well...um...apparently he’s supposed to get a Hell Hound...oh, Star, don’t give me that look, I only found out a few hours ago myself! Hell’s sending him a great big beast to, you know, be at his side and guard him from harm!” 

‘Could you stop it?’ 

Raph shook his head. “Darling, a hell hound could rip me to pieces, even in my wolf aspect. But...maybe if both of us were there...you do still have your violin, right?” Crowley nodded. “Wonderful.”

There are many places where a violin fits in. The symphony is one. A classical music concert is another. A party full of bored eleven year olds, who had been promised music but now had to listen to some boring old guy play the stupid violin, was not one of them. 

“This is boring!” One girl yelled, and it was taken up by the other children. Crowley stopped playing, looking across the tent at Raph, who mouthed ‘Stop being so bloody angelic, Star, and play like I know you can’. The angel grinned. He straightened up, put the violin back under his chin, then began to play _Enter Sandman_. The children stopped yelling, eyes going wide as he threw himself into the performance. 

Raph checked his watch for what seemed like the millionth time. Two fifty eight. Almost here. He edged over to the back of the tent, peeking out. A Hell hound would be very hard to miss. Two minutes passed. Three. Five. Ten. Nothing. Perhaps it was late? 

Crowley appeared next to him. “Finished, Star?” 

‘Kids decided to start a food fight. I ducked out. Where’s the dog?’ 

“It’s late.”

‘Shouldn’t be.’ 

“Yes, it...OH, FUCK!” Raph went still, eyes going black. “Who is this, and why the fuck are you in my head?! Oh, Dagon. I was just wondering about the...hell...What?” Raph went pale. “Um...well, I...oh, yes. There it is. I see it. What a lot of fangs it has! Very...huge. Scary. Hell-houndy. Yes, thank you.”

Crowley caught him as he collapsed. ‘What’s going on?’

“The Hell Hound was sent to Earth ten minutes ago.” Raph panted. 

‘But...no dog.’ 

“No dog.”

Crowley gaped at him. ‘Wrong boy.’ 

“Wrong boy.” 

Raph gasped again. “Oh, fuck. It’s happened. The dog has found his master.”

‘Well then...welcome to the End Times.’ 


	10. Pasts and Prophecies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things kick into even higher gear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this *canon* you speak of?

Chapter Ten: Pasts and Prophecies

“Okay, we need to think.” Raph said. Crowley nodded in agreement. They were in the back of the bookshop. Raph was seated on the shabby couch, Crowley sprawled out with his head in the demon’s lap. Raph carded his hands through the angel’s hair, a gesture that came as automatic as breathing to a human. “Somehow, Warlock Dowling is not the Antichrist. But how? He’s the son of the Ambassador.”

Crowley hummed in contentment, trying to think past the haze of bliss that was Raph’s hands in his hair. ‘Was there anyone else there that night?’

Raph thought back. “I was in such a hurry to get the job done and get back to you that I didn’t really...wait. There was. As I was walking in, there was a human male. Very button up type. Nervous. Asked me if it had started yet. I didn’t think anything of it then, but. Oh Dear S...Someone, he must have been an expectant father!”

‘Are you saying?’

Raph growled. “That there may have been a rather glaring mixup on those idiot nun’s part. Yes.”

Crowley sat up. ‘So where is this hospital?’

“Tadfield. Shouldn’t take long for us to get there, the way you drive. You’re the only angel I know that is also a speed demon.” Crowley stuck out his tongue. Raph giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. Crowley made a face. “Come on, love of mine, let’s go see if we can’t find the child.”

Ten minutes later, Raph was clutching the passenger side door handle of the Bentley, firmly reminding himself that he was a demon, he did not get scared, he was the one doing the scaring, and it was very silly of him to be like this, and so what if his stomach felt like it was going to come up through his ears and his heart had dropped to his toes? “C..Crowley, love?” He was **not** stammering. “D...do you think perhaps you could slow down a smidgen? Only you’re going...” He cracked open one eye. “Ninety miles an hour.” 

Crowley slowed by a fraction and swerved to avoid someone trying to cross the road. Raph shrieked, eyes screwed shut once again, cursing the day that Crowley had bought this blessed machine. “Crrrooowllleyyy!”

A tap on his shoulder made him open his eyes. Oh, thank someone, they were in the country. Crowley was still driving like mad, but at least there was no chance of him hitting anyone. Except maybe some of the local wildlife. Music blasted from the speakers. Raph recognized Queen. 

‘ _Don’t stop me now!’_

‘Do you remember where this hospital was?’ Crowley asked. Raph nodded. 

“We’re about ten minutes away.” 

They made it in five. Raph stumbled out of the car, firmly reminding himself that it would be supremely undignified to kiss the ground. He settled for waiting for his legs to stop shaking. Crowley got out of the driver side seat, then staggered. Raph rushed over, holding him up. “Darling, what is it?” 

‘Love. It’s everywhere.’ 

Raph looked around. “Can’t say I feel it. What’s it like?”

Crowley stared at him. ‘You..can’t? But...’

Raph gently stroked his cheek. “Darling, I have your love. It burns so bright that everything else is dim. What does this love feel like?” 

‘Like...someone cares for this place. For Tadfield. Like...the way we feel when we’re in each others’ arms, or when we’re in the shops. Peace.’ 

“Ahh. Well, come on, let’s go talk to some nuns.” 

They walked up the gravel path, Raph cutting across the grass, to the large building. There were people running about and shouting. One of the shouters ran straight up to them, some sort of weapon in his hand, and pulled the trigger. Crowley grunted and collapsed, and Raph felt something hit his chest. 

“Hey! You’re dead, you’re s’posed to fall down! That’s how the game works! You have to play fair!”

Raph let his eyes go full wolf, and he showed his fangs, growling deep. The mortal shrieked in horror and fainted, dropping the gun. Behind the demon, Crowley was getting to his feet, sniffing at the stain on his shirt. ‘Raph? I still bleed gold, right?’ 

“Yes?” 

Crowley  poked at the stain on Raph’s coat. ‘You still bleed black?’ A nod. ‘Don’t think that’s our blood.’ The angel swiped some up with his finger, sniffing. ‘Yup. Paint. Must be paintball guns.’ 

“Paintball?”

Crowley nodded. ‘Some of my regular customers have a paintball league. They keep asking me to join them. But me and violence...not a good combination.’ 

“Indeed. Would you look at my coat! Two hundred years I’ve kept it immaculate, and now this!” Raph batted his eyelashes. “Dearest darling Star, would you mind terribly?” 

Crowley rolled his eyes in fond exasperation and blew away the stains on both their clothes. ‘Now, let’s see if we can find the boy.’ 

They went into the building proper, which no longer resembled a hospital but instead looked like the sort of places companies took their employees for some ‘bonding time.’ There was a reception desk, but no receptionist, and piled on the desk were brochures for the retreat, with a list of activities that companies or individuals could look forward to for a very modest fee. Raph flipped through one. Crowley looked over at him, eyebrow raised. “Oh, no absorbing. This isn’t nearly important enough. Oh look, we could have football games here. How fun.” The demon drawled sarcastically, tossing the brochure back on the desk. “Right. Let’s see if we can find someone who looks halfway intelligent.” 

They wandered through the building, peeking in rooms. Outside, the sound of paintball guns echoed. Raph grimaced. “That really does sound boring. Let’s liven things up.” He snapped, and the sound changed  to real gunfire . Crowley  gaped at him. “Oh, don’t look at me like that! I heard one of them thinking. They wanted the real thing, so I figured why not. It’s not as if I’m letting any of them die for real. Where’s the fun in that?” 

‘You are such a nice...’ Raph growled and threw him against the wall, eyes glowing blue. 

“What have I told you about calling me nice?” He growled. Crowley grinned. 

‘That even though I shouldn’t, it makes you incredibly horny when I do?’ 

“You...wicked angel.” Raph snarled, leaning in. Right before he could claim his husband’s mouth(and cross off ‘former satanic nun hospital’ on the list of places they had fucked) there was the sound of approaching footsteps. 

“Gentlemen, I’m so sorry to break up this intimate moment, but...” the speaker froze. “You!” 

Raph dimly recognized the nun that he had handed the baby off to. Growling, he snapped his fingers, freezing her in place. Crowley pouted at him. “Patience, Star. Now.” He turned to the woman. “You. Were you a nun here eleven years ago?” 

“Yes.” She said in a flat voice.

“You recognize me?” 

“Yes. You delivered Our Master’s son.” 

“What did you do with the baby?”

“Switched him with the ambassador’s son. He was from Swindon.”

Raph felt the beginnings of a migraine. “The...ambassador was from Swindon?”

“Yes.” 

Raph growled. What a fucking cock up. “Right. Do you have any records?”

“We kept excellent records. But the fire destroyed them.”

“Fucking Hastur...” Raph snarled. “Has to be. Is there anything you can tell me about the baby?” 

“He had lovely little toesie wosies.”

“Brilliant. Well, thank you so much for your help, and when you wake up, you won’t remember this conversation or us. Goodbye.” He snapped his fingers. 

“Well, that was a wash.” Raph said, eyes shut as Crowley careened down the road. “Really, I don’t know why we...AGGH!” He caught himself as he was thrown forward with the force of Crowley slamming on the brakes. “What the heaven?” He looked out into the dark. Crowley was scrambling out of the car, wringing his hands. “Star, what?”

‘I hit someone!’ 

Raph got out, examining the hood. “I’d say someone hit you, judging by the impact.” He blinked at the light that appeared. “Warn me next time. Oh, Crowley, down here.” Crowley came over, and Raph pointed down into the ditch, where a young woman lay crumpled. The angel  ran down, gently lifting the woman’s hand. 

“W...What?” 

Raph waited as Crowley gently led the young lady out of the ditch, looking distraught. He bowed. “Miss, I’d like to apologize for us hitting you. No damage done? Good. Crowley, let’s go.” 

‘Giving her a lift.’ 

“Why?”

“I hit her, seems the least I could do.’ 

Raph snarled. “Fine. Miss, where are we taking you?” 

“Jasmine Cottage. Um, my bike, it’s still...” Crowley snapped his fingers, and a battered bike appeared on an equally battered bike rack. “Right. I’ll show you where to turn.”

Back in Soho, the angel and demon sat in a cafe, Raph scraped up the last bit of his cake, and Crowley took a sip of wine. “Right. So, Antichrist. He’s going to be impossible for us to find, since he’s shielded until he comes into his full power. Which means we’re going to have to rely on mortal means. Which means...”

Crowley grimaced. ‘Shadwell.’ 

Raph sighed. “I don’t like him any more than you do, Star, but he is our best chance. Granted, he’s not the brightest person.”

‘That’s an understatement.’ 

“But, he does at least get things done. And if he wants to fancy himself a Witchfinder Sergeant, at least he’s one of the more harmless ones. I’ll give him a call when I get back to the shop, see if I can set him on the path.” 

‘Sounds good. I’ve got some pruning to do, and then I’ll be over later. We can finish what we never got to start at the retreat.’ 

“Oh, you mean me fucking you against a wall?” Crowley blushed, nodding. 

Crowley pulled up in front of their shops. Raph climbed out, then looked in the back. “There’s a book back here. That young lady must have left it.” He opened the door and took it out. “Oh. My. Crowley...I think the pruning can wait. Come on!” The demon ran over to the driver’s side door, wrenching it open and tugging on the angel’s arm. “Come on!” 

Confused, Crowley followed his husband into the shop. Raph set the book down reverently. “Do you know what this is?” 

‘A book?’ 

“This isn’t just **a** book! This is THE Book. The Nice And Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter. This is the only book of true prophecies in existence. This is...going to help us find him.” 

Crowley’s eyes went wide and he flipped it open. 

2356 WHEN SCRIBE AND STAR READETH THESE WORDS SURROUNDED BY OTHER MAN’S WORKS, THEN THE END IS NIGH. READ ON, FOR TIME IS SHORT.

‘Other man’s...the books?’ Raph nodded, eyes fixed on the page. ‘Are you going to...’

“I don’t know if I can. There’s so much here, that sorting through it via absorption could be tricky.” 

‘What if I helped you?’ 

Raph looked over at him. “It’s not easy. You would have all the knowledge in this book dumped in your head. There’s no guarantee that you’d be able to handle it.”

‘I can. But..I’d have to turn my aura on.’ 

“And have Heaven find us?!” 

‘They already know where we are. Let me help you, please!’ 

Raph sighed. “Very well. Give me your hand.” Crowley did, and Raph placed his free hand on the Book. “Now, when I tell you, turn on your aura. It will help lessen the...impact.” 

Crowley gulped. Raph took a breath. “Now.” 

The angel ignited his grace, then gasped as...something  **slammed** into his brain. Words, numbers, pictures, swirling around in a chaotic whirlwind. He looked over at Raph, gaping. The demon’s skin was covered in writing, and his eyes were pitch black, no whites showing. His mouth was moving, and Crowley saw his tablet appear. The writing flowed from Raph onto him, and Crowley went stiff. Oh, it hurt. All that knowledge was going to burn up his mind, he was going to be lost in it, he…

“PUT YOUR FUCKING HAND ON THE TABLET!” Raph screamed, and Crowley slammed his free hand on it. The burning lessened, and gradually stopped. Crowley collapsed to his knees, panting. Raph knelt next to him. 

‘Is that…?’ 

“What I feel every time I do an absorption? Yes.”

‘Oh, Raph..’ Crowley had never realized how much knowledge could hurt. ‘Did we...did it work?’ 

Raph nodded. “It worked. I know where he is.” 

‘Guess we won’t need Shadwell after all.’ 

Raph laughed. “No, I guess we...Crowley? What is it?” Crowley grimaced. 

‘I feel woozy.’ 

“Ah, those are just the aftereffects. They’ll pass. Come on, we need to get back to Tadfield. That’s where it’s happening. The airbase.” 

They had just stepped outside when a voice came from the shadows. “Where do you two think yer going?” Raph snarled as Hastur stepped forward, Ligur right behind him. “We been looking for you, Raph. Hell twigged that little switch you made.”

“Not me. Idiot nuns. Fuck off.”

“We also heard this juicy rumor that you’ve been shagging some poor pathetic angel. Gotta say, that’s depraved even for you. So Ligur and me, we figured, what better way to get in the Bosses’ good books than to kill both of ya? It’s not like Heaven would miss that pathetic excuse, and well, you’re a thorn in His side anyway.” Hastur gestured, and Hellfire appeared in his hands. “Ligur, you get Raph. The little angel is mine.” 

Ligur smiled and started forward, fists clenched. Raph didn’t move. “Come on, fight.”

“No. Leave us alone.” The wolf demon growled. The other two laughed. 

“No, don’t think so.” Hastur said. “Look, tell you what. You step aside, let me take care of this sad angel, and we’ll make sure he doesn’t suffer. Much.” 

“seraph.” Crowley’s voice was so quiet that Raph barely heard it. 

‘Wot?” Hastur asked. 

Crowley stepped out from behind Raph.  _**“I. Am. A. SERAPH.”** _ He screamed, his voice shattering windows for three blocks. He unfurled all six of his wings, igniting his Angelic grace. Raph shut his eyes, the holiness burning his skin. 

Ligur caught the full force of it. He didn’t even have time to scream. Hastur, who had  dove out of the way, was badly singed. He scrambled to his feet and ran. 

Raph cracked an eye open. Crowley had winched in his wings, and was swaying on his feet. He fell forward, and Raph caught him. “Oh, my brave seraph.”

‘Tired.’ 

“Yes, I would imagine so. Come on.” Raph felt heat on his back. “Oh. No. Crowley...your shop...”

Crowley turned., gazing in horror at the flames caused by his Grace. ‘The...oh, Raph, we’re connected! They’re on fire!’ 

“We don’t have time to worry about that! We need to go! Now!” Raph dragged him over to the Bentley, shoving him in the driver’s seat. Crowley slumped forward. Raph climbed into the passenger seat, setting his hands on the dashboard. “I don’t know if you can understand me, or if you’re just a hunk of metal, but we need to get to the airbase. Can you get us there?”

The Bentley roared to life and sped down the road towards whatever destiny, good or ill, awaited the angel and demon. 


	11. Song of The Seraph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the End of The World. Or is it.

Chapter Eleven: Song of the Seraph

Raph gaped out of the windscreen at the giant wall of flames in front of them. The M25 was on fire. He looked over at Crowley, who looked back at him, equally gobsmacked. ‘Raph…?’

Raph swallowed, trying to smile. It came out more like a grimace. “Uh...guess my little prank worked better than I thought?”

‘What. Prank?’

“Darling, you know how I get when I’m bored, and well, nobody was around, so I just moved some markers, did a bit of fudging of numbers, that sort of thing. Changed the shape of the M25.”

‘Into what?’ Raph twisted his hands in his lap. Crowley glared at him. ‘Into. What.’

“Um...I may have changed it into the Dread Sigil Odegra.” Crowley glared harder, and Raph shrank in his seat. “Star, it was a joke! Something silly! I never thought it would actually work!”

Crowley gestured at the wall of fire. Raph hung his head. ‘Well, obviously it did! We need to get through that!’ The angel straightened up, gripping the wheel. ‘Raph, do you trust me?’

Raph’s answer was instantaneous. “With my life, Star, you know that.”

‘Good. Brace yourself.’ Crowley reached for a CD, inserting it into the player, and cranked up the volume. Bohemian Rhapsody blasted out of the speakers as Crowley pinned the accelerator to the floor, heading straight for the wall of flames. Raph shrieked as they were engulfed.

Crowley gripped the wheel, face aflame with determination. They were not going to burn. He and Raph would be fine, and nothing would stop them from getting to the airbase. He was not going to lose Raph. He was not going to burn. He had this car from new, she was not going to burn!

The flaming Bentley burst out of the other side of the wall, a wild eyed angel behind the wheel and a petrified demon next to him. “Good job.” Raph croaked. He was feeling torn between being more terrified than he’d ever been in his life at the realization they just drove through fire, and incredibly turned on by how bloody majestic his angel looked. Time for that later, he thought with some little regret. “So, do you have any idea how to get where we’re going?”

Crowley slumped, shaking his head. ‘You?’

“Not a bloody fucking clue. There’s got to be someone we could ask, though.” The demon peered through the smoke. “Oh, there. That gentleman walking the dog.” Crowley pulled over, and the mortal gaped at them. The dog, a little yappy breed, snarled and growled. Raph growled right back, and the dog whimpered, hiding behind her master’s legs. “I say, old chap, I wonder if you might help us. We’re looking for the airbase. Could you point us in the right direction?”

The mortal blinked. “More of you ruffians looking for the base? Well, at least you aren’t on motorcycles like the last lot. I told the leader, the one in the black helmet, I told him this is a respectful place, and gangs are not welcome here. And the lady in red! Obviously no morals at all, to be associating with those three, and...”

“Yes, I’m sure that’s fascinating, but we are in somewhat of a hurry.”

The mortal hmphed and gave a set of directions so complex that Raph’s head was spinning. “Got that?”

“Umm...”

Crowley nodded and pulled away. Behind them, they heard the man screaming. “By the way, your car is on fire!”

The demon and angel looked at each other and burst out laughing.

The moment they arrived at the base and stumbled out of the Bentley, it exploded. Crowley gasped, dropping to his knees as he watched his beloved car burn. Raph put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Star. She served you well, didn’t she?” Crowley nodded. “Come on, love. We have work to do.”

Crowley wiped his eyes and stood, linking his hand in Raph’s as they headed for the main gate. The guard, a very young man, pointed his rifle at them. “H...halt! No one’s allowed in here!” Raph rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. The guard vanished. Crowley gave his demon a look.

“Oh, relax. I didn’t send him anywhere unpleasant.” He jumped aside as four small children on bikes(three boys and a girl) whizzed past them, the gate opening. “Crowley, he was one of them! The Antichrist, it’s one of those children! Come on!” They ran into the base, following the bikes.

The children dismounted, and Raph and Crowley watched as four figures emerged from a nearby building. “The Horsepeople...” Raph whimpered. Crowley nodded. “What do we do?”

‘No idea.’

IT IS TIME. Death’s voice echoed through the cosmos. Raph shuddered. Crowley gripped his hand tighter, mind going back to the Plague. YOU MUST END IT.

“But I’ve decided. And I don’t want to.” One of the children, a boy with tousled blond hair, spoke. “It’s stupid anyway. Why would I want to rule the world? I’ve got a world of my own right here.”

“You must.” Hissed Famine, showing sharp teeth. “It is your destiny.”

“Well, I’m changing it. So it’s all got to stop. The bombs, all of it. It’s going to stop right now.”

War smiled. It wasn’t a nice smile. It was the sort of smile a shark gives right before he bites you in half. “But we’re your friends.”

“No you’re not!” The girl shouted. “We’re Adam’s friends! You lot are just a stupid joke.”

“What a brave little girl! But this is no place for girls. Run along and play with your dolls, little girl.” War mocked, drawing her sword. It flamed to life, and Raph gaped.

‘Raph?’

“Yes, darling?”

‘Is that your Demonfire on War’s sword?’

“...Maybe.”

Adam glanced over at the pair, then back to the Horsepeople. “I’m not ending it. So leave, or my friends will make you.”

“You silly things. I am War, child. You are born in me and will die in me. It is what you believe.” War swung the sword, and the girl blocked it with a stick and stomped hard on War’s foot. The sword clattered to the tarmac, and the girl picked it up, pointing it at War.

“Say what you believe, Pepper! Quick!”

Pepper grimaced at War. “I believe in peace, BITCH.” She thrust forward, and War screamed as she was swallowed up by the sword. The minute it fell, another boy picked it up, thrusting it at Pollution.

“I believe in a clean world!” Pollution shrieked and vanished.

“I believe in a healthy lunch for everyone!” Said the second boy. Famine yelled(though that could also be due to the small black and white dog that was chewing his ankle) and vanished, leaving only Death.

“It’s done, Death. It’s over.” Adam said, his voice much more than that of an ordinary child. “The bombs aren’t going to fall.”

Two more figures came out of the building, and Crowley recognized one as the woman he had hit. She was in the company of a very nervous young man. “Hello Adam.”

“Anathema. You stopped them.”

“Well, my boyfriend helped.”

The man next to her smiled, then gaped. “Boyfriend?”

Adam faced Death. “It’s over.” He repeated. “Go.”

Death inclined his head. SO BE IT. FAREWELL. With that, he vanished. Adam turned and looked over at Raph and Crowley.

“I know you two.”

Raph gulped. “Yes. You do.” The black and white dog snarled, and Raph was about to snarl back when the dog’s eyes went red. “Oh. Hellhound. He’s...small.”

“Wanted a proper dog. A fun dog.”

Raph grinned. He liked this boy. “What’s his name?”

“Dog. Easy to remember.”

Anathema stepped forward. “Hey, I know you! You’re the idiots who hit me! You took my book!”

Raph smiled. “And very useful it was, too.”

“Well, I want it back!”

Raph sighed. “Very well. Give me a moment to...”

The ground shook at the same time as a bolt of lightning came from the sky, revealing Beelzebub and Gabriel. Crowley shrank into Raph, who wrapped an arm around him and gently kissed the top of his head. “I’ve got you, Star.”

Gabriel brushed imaginary dirt off his immaculate coat and smiled falsely at the assemblage. “Which one of you is Adam?”

Adam stepped up. “Me.”

Gabriel’s smile grew wider. “Adam. Stop messing around and do what you’re supposed to do.”

“No.”

The smile faltered. “But it’s your destiny. You can’t deny your birthright.”

“It’s dumb, is what it is. You want to end things just to prove who’s side is better? That’s stupid.”

Beelzebub came over. “Let me try. Adam, you’re going to rule the world. Don’t you want that?”

“Not really. It’s hard enough, finding things for Pepper and Wensley and Brian to do.”

Raph giggled. “Oh dear, it seems that you’re at an impasse, Lord Beelzebub.”

They glared at the demon. “Raph. I might have known you’d be here. And you’ve got that angel hanging on you. It’s disgusting.”

Raph snarled at them. “I would thank you to not speak of my husband like that.”

“Husband?!” Gabriel and Beelzebub both yelled at the same time. Gabriel looked over at Crowley, disgust in every line of his body. “I knew you were a worthless angel, Zophiel, but I never thought that you would debase yourself to marry a demon. Do you really think he loves you?”

Crowley nodded, glaring at his boss. “Yes.”

Gabriel gaped. “He speaks!”

Crowley faced his demon, staring into the blue eyes he loved so much. “Love me.”

“Yes.”

Crowley kissed him, smirking to himself at the noise of retching he heard from Gabriel.

He straightened and faced Gabriel. “Go.”

“Or what? You can’t threaten me. This is the Great Plan. It must be put into motion.”

Raph rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, we know all about that. But I have a question. Is it also the Ineffable Plan? Because if it were, then by it’s very definition, Crowley and myself would not have been able to stop it. Because if it was ineffable, we wouldn’t know what was happening until it was too late to prevent it from happening. This young lady...” he nodded to Anathema...”would never have owned the Book, nor would her ancestor ever have written in it the way to stop all this. It would have just...happened. So by that very logic, the Great Plan is **not** the Ineffable Plan and was, in fact, never meant to come to fruition at all.”

Gabriel gaped at him. “You...excuse me a moment.” He pulled Beelzebub to one side and held a whispered conversation with them. “Fine.” He looked over at Raph and Crowley. “You win. We’ll call off the troops. But Adam...your Dad is not going to be happy.” Gabriel and Beelzebub vanished.

Raph cried out in pain, falling to the tarmac. “FUCK! They told him, they told his father, it’s over! We’re done!’

Crowley knelt next to him. “Raph. Not over. Trust me?” Raph nodded, whimpering. Crowley stood, then unfurled all of his wings, letting his stars shine. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again they were glowing gold. The seraph faced Adam, who stared back, unafraid.

‘ _Can you hear me?’_

Adam nodded.

‘ _Your father is coming. He will destroy this earth and the demon I love if you do not stop him.’_

“My dad wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

‘ _Not your mortal father. Satan. You must stop him.’_

Adam looked small. “But I’m just a kid.”

‘ _You are. But that is not a bad thing, and you love this world. You can shape reality.’_

“Yes. But I’m scared.”

Crowley smiled and held out a hand. _‘I will sing for you.’_ Adam nodded, and Crowley took the child’s hand and began to sing, letting his Song flow. There were no words, at least none that any humans could hear, but Adam heard it as a song of reassurance, love, and acceptance. Raph shut his eyes, lost in the warmth of his love’s Song. He stood and walked over, taking Adam’s free hand.

“You can do this, Adam.”

Adam took a breath, then walked forward. Satan was emerging. “You. My wayward son, come here.”

“You’re not my Dad. Dads love their kids, they don’t stay away for eleven years only to come back to tell them off. If I’m in trouble, it will be with my real dad, not you! You’re not my Dad!”

“NOOOO!!” Satan screamed as he was pulled back to Hell. Raph grinned, then laughed.

“He did it! Star, you were brilliant!” The demon grabbed the seraph and kissed him hard. Crowley kissed back. “Someone, but you’re gorgeous when you go full Seraph.” Crowley blushed.

“Ahem.” Anathema cleared her throat. Raph looked over at her. “Um, my book?”

“Oh. Yes. One second.” Raph snapped his tablet into existence. Anathema blinked at it.

“What’s that?”

“It’s got your book in it. Now hush.”

Ana looked very skeptical. “My book. In that piece of sto...” she gawped as something flowed out of the stone and coalesced into a very familiar shape. “Whuh...how?”

Raph tossed it over to her, not noticing the scrap that fell out. Crowley caught it. “There you go, good as new.”

“How was it in there?”

Raph bowed. “Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Raph, the Demon of Knowledge and Letters. And this lovely angel is Crowley, formerly Zophiel, Angel of Song and Maker of The Stars.” Crowley bowed, and Anathema waved, still looking very confused. “Tell you what. Why don’t we head off, and I’ll explain on the way.”

The four grownups headed off(Adam’s father had shown up and dragged the former Antichrist away, scolding him, and the other children left with them), the mortals listening raptly as Raph told them the story of him and Crowley. Anathema sighed in several places, gasped in others, and looked angry several times. “So what’s going to happen to you two?”

“I don’t know. But we’ll face it together, like we always do.” They had reached the gate by now. “Goodbye to you both. Crowley, let’s go home.”

‘We...we don’t have one. The shops burnt.’

Raph’s face crumpled. “I...I forgot. Wait, that place in Mayfair. The one you bought a few years ago to use as a storage for all your instruments. It’s still there, right?”

Crowley nodded.

**Later that night, in a Mayfair flat**

Raph fell back onto the pillows, panting hard. “Okay, so post Armageddon sex is definitely the best.” Crowley sighed in agreement, a giddy smile on his face. “My beautiful seraph, you did so well back there.”

‘You too.’

“Darling, when I gave the girl her book back, did something fall out of it?” Crowley nodded and snapped up a piece of paper, handing it over. “Hmm. ‘When all is said and done, choose your faces wisely, for soon you will be playing with fire.’ You know what it means?”

‘I have an idea. They’re going to punish us for stopping it.’

“And most likely also for being married.”

‘Yes. Which means...Hellfire for me, and Holy Water for you.’

Raph twined a strand of hair in his fingers. “So we have to choose our faces. Which means...”

‘Swapping.’

**Hell**

Crowley put on Raph’s best bored expression. “So, what’s going on? We having an orgy?”

Beelzebub grimaced. “We are going to punish you, traitor. It’s bad enough you stopped Armageddon, but to admit to being married to an angel, is disgusting.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “You’re just jealous because I get fucked nightly while you have to rely on your hand.”

“They do not have to…!” Dagon shouted. Crowley smiled.

“Why, Dagon. Never knew you had it in you. Or is it the other way ‘round?”

“Enough!” Beelzebub was remarkably red faced. Crowley smirked. Oh, Raph was going to **love** this bit of gossip. “Demon Raph, you have been found guilty of treason. The sentence is death by Holy Water. Bring it in!”

Crowley turned, eyes widening only a fraction as Michael came in, holding a pitcher full of Holy Water. She stepped forward, sneering. “Holy Water, as you requested.” Beelzebub nodded, and Michael poured it into a tub that sat in the middle of the room. When it was full, she straightened the jug. “I’ll be back for it later.”

Beelzebub gestured to Crowley. “Get in.”

“Would you mind terribly if I took off my clothes? I’d hate to get them wet...”

**Heaven**

Raph stared at the column of fire. Gabriel smiled at him. “Pretty good trick, right? Bit of interoffice cooperation. Hell’s just as eager to be rid of that demon as we are to be rid of you. You never belonged here. You’re a fucking freak.”

Raph glared at the archangel.

“Damn it, say something! You’re about to die, don’t you realize that! Beg, plead, do something!” Gabriel shouted.

Raph looked at the Hellfire, then back at the assembled angels. “Fuck you.” He said, and stepped into the fire.

**Hell**

Crowley was quite enjoying the chaos he was causing. He ducked below the surface, then emerged, spitting water at the walls. The demons watching shrank back in horror. “Don’t suppose any of you chaps happen to have a rubber duck on you? No? Oh well.”

“I’ve come for the...Oh. Lord.”

“Michael! Just the angel I was waiting for. Do me a favor, will you? I need a towel.”

Michael miracled up a towel, handing it over with shaking fingers. Crowley stepped out of the tub, wrapping it around his waist. “Now, I think perhaps you should leave me and my husband alone, don’t you?”

Beez nodded. “Lovely.”

**Heaven**

Raph cracked his neck, then spat a stream of Hellfire right at Gabriel, who jumped back. “He’s not one of us!” Uriel shouted. “What is he?”

“We need to get him out of here before he starts another Rebellion.” Sandalphon added. Gabriel nodded. Raph stepped out of the Hellfire. “Get lost, Zophiel. We never want to see you or that demon again.”

Raph bowed and walked away, grinning to himself.

They had done it.

**Later**

Adam had brought it all back. The plant store, the bookshop, the Bentley. They were back, good as new. Crowley had been over the moon, dashing from plant to plant, crooning softly. Now the two of them laid together on the couch in the back room of the bookstore, Raph stroking his love’s hair. “I asked for a rubber duck.”

Crowley cackled. Raph laughed. “And I made Michael miracle me a bath towel!”

Crowley laughed so hard he almost fell off the couch. ‘You know what this means?’

“We’re finally free. No more running, no more hiding.”

Crowley lifted himself up to look into his demon’s eyes. “Raph? You remember me saying I wanted to find a home?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I found one long ago, and just never...fully realized it until now. You are my home. Always have been.”

Raph blinked back tears and pulled Crowley into a kiss. “And you, my darling seraph, are mine.”


	12. The Calm After The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, an angel and a demon can rest.

Chapter Twelve: The Calm After The Storm

An angel and a demon sat in the Ritz. Behind them, a piano softly played a romantic tune. Crowley picked up his champagne glass, tilting it towards Raph’s. ‘To us, and to the world.’

“They’re the same thing, my darling.” The demon said with a radiant smile as they clinked their glasses together. Crowley grinned at him, and Raph leaned over and gave him a soft, slow kiss. “I love you so much, my most perfect seraph.”

‘Love you too, but people might see.’ The angel felt the frisson of a demonic miracle. ‘Cheater.’

Raph giggled as Crowley climbed into his lap, pulled him close, and kissed him with every bit of angelic passion, pouring all their love into it. “Star? What is it?” The demon could sense a bit of guilt. “Crowley, sweetness?”

‘Left you.’

“Wha...you mean Heaven?” Crowley nodded. “Oh, Star, don’t you know I forgave you the moment you told me you still loved me even though I was a demon?”

‘Should have...asked you to come with me. You….endured Hell for me.’

“Darling, it is not worth your time. We are here, now. Together. And I would endure a thousand Hells for you, you know that. Even if things were flipped, if I were the angel and you the demon, it would not change a thing. We are meant to be together. We’re...”

‘Ineffable?’

Raph laughed. “Indeed. Now, my beauty, I happen to know that by some odd coincidence, the honeymoon suite has just been booked for the entire week by Raph Fell and his partner, Mx Crowley, who are celebrating their anniversary. After we finish here, there will be champagne and chocolate strawberries waiting for us.”

Crowley gaped, then kissed their husband. ‘Mx?’ Raph nodded. ‘You always know, don’t you?’

“Of course, my love. I love you when you’re Anthony, or Tonya, or Crowley, or Zo...” Crowley frowned. “Darling, it was the first name I loved, but if you don’t want me to say it any longer, I won’t.”

‘Bad memories. Not of you. Of Heaven. I’m not him any more. I’m Crowley.’

“My Crowley...I think perhaps we need to remove ourselves to the suite.” Crowley nodded, and Raph snapped his fingers.

Crowley sighed and laid back on the very large and rather decadent bed, purring at the feel of the smooth, silken sheets against their bare skin.

Wait. Bare skin? They looked down, then back up at the grinning demon above them. Raph smirked, his hand wrapped around both their cocks, pressing them together. “I didn’t want to waste any time, spouse of mine.” He leaned down, pulling the angel into a sinfully filthy kiss, their tongues tangling together, and began to pump his hand, rubbing their cocks together, and Crowley whined in their throat at the friction. They dug their nails into Raph’s back, scratching, and the demon growled, twisting his hand in a way that made the angel howl in ecstasy. ‘MOUTH’ Crowley spelled out on Raph’s back, and the demon moved to their ear, bit the lobe, and spoke in a low growl.

“My mouth or yours, my wicked angel?”

‘YOURS.’

Raph sucked a bruise into their neck, biting down, and Crowley’s body bucked as the angel shrieked in pleasure. “Whatever my darling wants.” Raph kissed their shoulder, scarping it with his fangs, and Crowley whimpered, tears of joy in their eyes.

Raph made his way down his angel’s perfect body, kissing, biting, and sucking deep bruises into the skin, whispering words of love and devotion. Crowley sobbed above him, their eyes bright with tears and their fingers digging into the sheets. Raph kissed their silken thighs before licking a long, loving stripe up their rock hard cock, and Crowley bucked upward, a choking sob escaping from their lips.

Raph kissed the tip, then slowly engulfed them. Over the millenia, he had had occasion to sample the most delicate of dishes that human mortals could conceive. But nothing came close to the taste of his spouse. Crowley tasted of star light, of the sun, of love itself. For all his knowledge, the Demon of Knowledge was helpless to describe just how luscious his spouse was, and how much he craved their taste, lived for it. Crowley was a dish to be savored, and savor them Raph did.

Crowley was floating. They were vaguely aware of the fact that they were in a bed, and that bed was very nice and very big. But beyond that, nothing was registering except the feel of their husband’s mouth, his talented tongue and teeth doing things to their cock that was making them see the stars they had created. They gripped the sheets hard as their hips moved wantonly, fucking into their husband’s mouth. More stars spun in their vision as Raph began to move faster, his low moan vibrating their cock.

A supernova burst before their eyes as they came, screaming Raph’s name to the ceiling, and they hoped with all their might that the cry was burning Gabriel’s ears. They fell back, panting, and whimpered as Raph licked them clean before making his way back up. They kissed, Crowley tasting themselves on Raph’s tongue. “Love you so much, my darling.” The demon said. “Now, I did notice that you have quite the lovely cunt as well. Where do you want me first, my love?”

Crowley kissed him. ‘Cunt.’

Raph smiled, kissed them, then slid home with a cry. “Oh, my angel...so tight and warm for me.” Crowley wrapped their legs around the demon’s waist, silently encouraging him to move.

And move Raph did. He fucked his spouse hard and fast, then sweet and slow, their bodies moving in a rhythm that they both knew well. The bed rocked back and forth, slamming into the wall, and Crowley reached up and wrapped their hands around the headboard, bending the metal. Raph wrapped his hand around the angel’s cock, pumping in sync, and Crowley yowled, white lights bursting before their eyes.

They didn’t leave the suite for the entire week. They fucked in every position they could think of, on every flat surface, and every piece of furniture. Raph ordered the finest delicacies from the restaurant(answering the door naked, which did not faze the hotel worker, who had Seen Things like this many times before) and he and Crowley would feed each other(Raph was never going to look at chocolate the same way again) before diving back in.

Now they lay together in the rather luxurious tub, Crowley’s head on Raph’s shoulders. The demon kissed the fire curls of his love’s hair. “Darling?”

Crowley hummed.

“I was thinking. You know how much I like Soho. But lately, it doesn’t feel...”

‘Like home?’ Crowley lifted their head to look into Raph’s eyes.

Raph kissed their forehead. “You know me so well, love. Exactly. Oh, I like my shop well enough, and you do very well with yours, but...there’s so many memories, good and bad, and I want to create new ones with you. I want to wake up with you in my arms, and I want to be able to watch the sun rise and set on a place that neither Heaven nor Hell can ever touch. A place that is truly a blend of both of us. A place where you can have the garden you’ve always wanted, as well as a place where you can play your instruments rather than just storing them. A place where I don’t have to be surrounded by knowledge, and can just...have my books. A place where we can learn to cook human food, where we can go out and mingle among people without having to worry if our former offices are watching. A place where if we want, we can be our animal selves without fear of discovery. A place we...can love.”

Crowley blinked back their tears. ‘Yes. I would love to find that place.’

They kissed, letting their love flow through each other, and though they couldn’t hear it, a nightingale was singing in Berkeley Square.


End file.
